Q&ARP
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Ask questions to, or RP with any of my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

RP with or ask questions to any of my OC's.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CREATOR: Have you read the MLP story, Tales of the Oppressed? It's rated M, but there's no..."scenes"...It's really good, though. Over 460,000 words and 63 chapters. It's not even close to being done yet, too.

Me: No, I have not, and I don't plan on it.


	3. Chapter 3

THE CREATOR:...Well f*** you too... anyways, Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life, #SanicBall, yadda yadda yadda.

Me: I'm sorry if I sounded rude. I just have a lot to worry about with college coming soon, and on top of that, I have to get my wisdom teeth removed this week. But once I get a job and I get myself a laptop, I'll gladly read it. Until then, I'll only look up videos you want me to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

THE CREATOR: Oh dear lord. I got my wisdom tooth removed 2 years ago. Good times. I tried to eat a cheeseburger while I was still high on painkiller...needless to say, the painkiller didn't help at all. I sympathize with you. It's gonna hurt like a B***. Anyways, have you gotten the new Smash Bros.?

Me: No, I haven't, but I've heard really goodthings about it. I might be getting it for Christmas. Wanna start a new RP between Rare mind and your OC? I forgot her name, but I remember she was the daughter of blaze.


	5. Chapter 5

THE CREATOR:Also, here's a video for you to watch whenever you have spare time. Game Grumps: Battle Kid- FINALE.  
>You don't need to watch the rest of the series, since it's just a stupid rage game. Needless to say, the rage Arin gets in this episode is arguably the biggest rage moment in all of Game Grumps history...then again, Arin literally broke his controller in half in Super Mario Sunshine.<p>

Me: Okay. And here's a video for you, AVGN Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

THE CREATOR:Alright, I'll watch it. My characters were Ray, Ember, and Nova. I also changed their stories a bit, so they're not drastically overpowered...exept Nova. He's even more OP than before.

Me: Okay. Wanna continue the RP between Ember and Rare mind? Also my Characters won't be so OP either. But there still needs to be a universe tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I just watched the video you wanted me to watch.


	8. Chapter 8

THE CREATOR: I haven't established the Universe Tournament in my new version of the story yet. I guess we can do that part together. Anyways, here's how their stories go: Nova doesn't have a story, he's just a badass. Ray was abused by his town mayor for the first 10 years of his life, until he escaped, but still protected his town for some reason. At 16 years old, the Freedom Fighters come to Ray's town because they think Dr. Eggman is hiding in it. The town mayor is revealed to be one of Eggmans robots. Eggman explains that he abused and beat Ray was just out of pure frustration whenever the Freedom Fighters beat him. He also explained that the entire town was just a facade, hiding a massive base underneath. Ray goes batshit insane, turns into his newly aquired Dark Form, destroys the entire town and the base, and nearly kills the Freedom Fighters too. After calming down, Ray joins the Freedom Fighters and befriends Blaze the Cat. 2 years later, Eggman unleashed a massive attack on Centeral City with an army of billions of robots and airships. The original Metal Sonic appears and fuses with every robot and turns into a Godlike mechanical being called Mecha Overkill. Mecha Overkill kills every living being on the planet exept Ray. Enraged beyond comprehension, Ray turns into his Dark Form, but is unable to land a single hit. Ray soon finds himself overwhelmed, boring Mecha Overkill. M.O. decides to "End the fight with a bang" and destroys Mobius completely, along with Ray in the process. Nova intervenes before Ray dies, however, and creates a new body for Ray out of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. This body isn't very powerful on it's own, but it has the ability to fuse with the Master Emerald without being destroyed. Ray fuses with the Master Emerald and has a fight to the death with Mecha Overkill. Ray wins, but doesn't completely destroy Mecha Overkill, unbeknownst to him. Afterwards, Ray finds himself on Planet Nova where Nova himself offers to revive Mobius. On New Mobius, Ray and Blaze get married after 3 years, and have a daughter, Ember, who is a black cat with a black bodysuit and long hair and yellow eyes. Soon after birthing Ember, Blaze falls prey to an incurable disease and dies. In his depression, Ray stops training, so his body becomes weaker and eventually is unable to withstand the power of the Master Emerald. A 13 year-old Ember finds Ray in the woods, only to see him turn into nothingness when he is no longer able to withstand the Master Emeralds power. Nearly broken by both of her parents dying, Ember pulls off a Perfect Chaos Control and ends up in Rare Mind's world. I haven't really done anything with New Ember, so I guess I will now. But in the meantime, it's midnight and I need some sleep. See you after school tomorrow.

Me: It's only 10:28 here. DAMMIT TIME ZONES!


	9. Chapter 9

THE CREATOR:I'll be practicing my writing skillz)  
>It was around midnight when a massive flash of light enveloped most of the Everfree Forest. It didn't last long, though. None of the civilians of the town closest to Everfree, Ponyville, noticed a difference - for all of them were asleep - when the flash occured. This flash was created by a 13 year old cat-girl named Ember. This young girl has black fur, wears a black, weighted bodysuit that covers her entire body, other than her head. Her eyes were a dark yellow and her black hair drooped down her back and covered most of her face. "W-where the hell am I?", she asked to no one in particular. Did she die? What was this place anyways? It appeared to be a forest of some sort. She pondered over her predicament for a few minutes before she decided to try and find an exit to the forest in case there were any hostile animals. Not that they could hurt her. "Besides," she said, her thoughts now being said out loud, "I could burn down this entire forest faster than they could blink."<br>She kept boasting to herself about her ability to destroy anything that crossed her. However, she was getting nowhere, and nowhere fast. She began to panic and ramble to herself. Oh, why couldn't her dad have taught her how to fly before he-  
>She stopped dead in her tracks as memories of her fathers passing flashed before her eyes.<br>Her eyes began to water as she struggled to hold back her tears. The memory of her father disintegrating into nothingness kept flashing in front of her eyes.  
>She shook her head and wiped away her incoming tears. It was his fault anyways. If only he kept training, then his body wouldn't have destroyed itself! He could've trained her too, but NOOO! He just HAD to give up on himself and let the Master Emerald's power get too much for him. And now she was stuck in the middle of scenic nowhere with not even an inkling of how to get out or find intelligent life.<br>"Ugh," she complained to herself while putting a hand to her forehead, "I'm thinking into this too much."  
>And with that, she resumed her search for a way out of the forest.<p>

*A hand was but on her shoulder* (Pretty good)


	10. Chapter 10

THE CREATOR:Before the identity of the hand could react, he was suddenly met with a flaming finger pointed at his neck.  
>"Who, and what, the hell are you?!"<p>

?: My name is Rare mind!


	11. Chapter 11

THE CREATOR:(' is thoughts. " is speech)  
>She didn't remove her finger. 'So, there are intelligent beings on this planet.' She mused to herself in her mind, 'But what the hell is this thing?! It looks like a freakish mixture of a Mobian and a horse for crying out loud!'<br>"Well," She said, "What the hell are you, where the hell am I, and do you know where any form of civilization is?"

Rare mind: I'm the equestrian mobian prince of generosity, your in equestrian, and follow me.


	12. Chapter 12

THE CREATOR:Ember was only more confused.  
>'Mobius Equestria?' She thought. 'So is this some alternate Mobius?'<br>She shook the thoughts from her head. She'd get answers sooner or later.

Rare mind: No, you're iequestria.


	13. Chapter 13

(I meant equestria)


	14. Chapter 14

THE CREATOR: Ember put a hand to her head. Dear lord, this guy was confusing. Maybe she'd find better answers if she went along with him.  
>"Alright," she conceded, "Lead the way."<p>

Rare mind: *Leads her to a town full of ponies*

(What about Sai and troll broly, and sorry, I fell asleep)


	15. Chapter 15

THE CREATOR:(I got rid of Troll Broly. He didn't fit well with my story, so I just scrapped him altogether.)

They were walking for a few hours and Ember had the suspicion that this Rare Mind guy didn't know what he was doing.  
>"Uhh," she started, "You lost or something?"<p>

THE CREATOR:(I got rid of Troll Broly. He didn't fit well with my story, so I just scrapped him altogether.)

They were walking for a few hours and Ember had the suspicion that this Rare Mind guy didn't know what he was doing.  
>"Uhh," she started, "You lost or something?"<p>

Rare mind: No. *They arrive at ponyville* Here we are.


	16. Chapter 16

THE CREATOR:"Well", Ember replied, "This is your town, right? Wait a sec, aren't you a prince or something? Why do you live in a small town?!"  
>'Then again, I'm the daughter of Blaze the Cat, which would make me a princess, and I lived in a small house on a mountain in the middle of a forest.'<p>

Rare mind: I don't know.


	17. Chapter 17

THE CREATOR:Ember sweatdropped.  
>"Geez, try not to talk my ear off." She said sarcastically.<p>

Rare mind: Sorry, I don't talk a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for taking so long.


	19. Chapter 19

THE CREATOR:She sighed. "Well, we're here. No use standing around waiting till night-"  
>Ember was interupted by the Sun lowering and the Moon rising extremely fast.<br>"-fall... The f*** was that?! How fast to night and day switch on this world?!

Rare mind: Aprincess raises and lowers the moon and another princess raises and lowers the sun.


	20. Chapter 20

THE CREATOR:Ember blinked.  
>"Why do I not believe that? Oh yeah, cause that's the most b*** I've ever heard!"<p>

Rare mind: Follow me, I can prove it.


	21. Chapter 21

THE CREATOR:(Watch: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Final Boss)

Ember sighs and yawns.  
>"Alright. Where to now?"<p>

Rare mind: Canterlot.

Me: Then you watch gibbontake inspiration manifestation.


	22. Chapter 22

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her head.  
>"Do you mind if you say more than one word for once?"<p>

Rare mind: You know, there's a reason why I don't talk much.


	23. Chapter 23

robert sikes:hi my name is robert sikes i just read the story that you made of dragon ball z meet mlp.  
>i like the fact the you put broly in this story and goku have to save the plant i love thise.<br>becus i am a anime fan and dragon ball z is one of thime and yes of seen broly the lagnedr dare.  
>spuresany and i have seen all dragon ball z seonse ps plees do a sequle<p>

Me: I've already made a sequel.


	24. Chapter 24

THE CREATOR: Ember put a hand to her head.  
>"Do you mind if you say more than one word for once?"<p>

Rare mind: Very well, I guess I'll talk more.

Me: Sorry for taking so long, I thought you didn't respond.


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Hello? Anyone there?


	26. Chapter 26

THE CREATOR:(Sorry for taking so long. In the words of Kakashi, I got lost on the road of life)

"Great," said Ember, "Now how far away are these so called Sun and Moon princesses?"

Rare mind: *Points to a city that was perched on a mountain* That's the city they live in, and from here the biggest and most visible thing in this city is the home of the princesses of the night and the day. Canterlot castle.


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Hello? Is anyone there?


	28. Chapter 28

THE CREATOR:(I was busy with homework...as far as you know)

Ember stared at the massive city, then her eyes drifted upwards to the colossal castle, which she guessed was the princesses.  
>"That castle looks awfully close to the edge", she noted, "If an earthquake were to happen, that thing is gone."<p>

Me: (Okay? By the way, I'm sorry for taking so long as well. I was being forced to help with the dishes)

Rare mind: Actually, It'reinforced by magic andwon't be destroyed.


	29. Chapter 29

THE CREATOR:Ember snapped out of her thoughts.  
>"Umm...magic?"<p>

Rare mind: Yes, magic.


	30. Chapter 30

THE CREATOR:Ember got a tick mark on her head.  
>"I didn't need you to confirm it! I wanted an explanation!"<p>

Rare mind: *Hornglows and Ember was lifted into the air*


	31. Chapter 31

THE CREATOR:Ember flailed helplessly in the air.  
>"PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWN! I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!"<p>

Rare mind: Do you believe in magic yet?


	32. Chapter 32

THE CREATOR:Ember started breathing heavily.  
>"YES, WHATEVER, JUST PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"<p>

Rare mind: *Gently puts her down*


	33. Chapter 33

THE CREATOR:Ember collapsed on her hands and knees, breathing heavily and wiping away any tears that threatened to escape.  
>"Don't...you ever...do that again...I have...a terrible fear of heights..."<br>She looked him dead in the eye  
>"I know you didn't levitate me very high, but it felt like I was thousands of feet in the air! It felt like I was going to die and I just had to sit there and wait for it!"<br>She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck  
>Don't you EVER do that again!"<p>

Rare mind: I'm sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, since you're here, we might as well build you a house.


	34. Chapter 34

THE CREATOR:Ember stood back up with a wobble as she nearly lost her balance.  
>"Why?" She said, "I could easily burn down the entire Everfree, along with anything in it, before they could even make a move. I can survive without a house."<br>'I did that for 5 years' She mentally added to herself.

Rare mind: Listen, I need to do some generous acts, or I won't become the element of generosity when I grow up, and my parents won't let me into the house. And we could use crystal to build the house.


	35. Chapter 35

THE CREATOR:Ember blinked  
>"I didn't understand any of that. Generous acts? Element of Generosity? And why do we need to make it out of crystal?! That's gotta be expensive as s***!" She exclaimed.<br>"And what's this about getting kicked outta your house?"

Rare mind: I hold magic that helps same the world, crystals are just hardened magic, and my parents are strict.


	36. Chapter 36

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand on her hip  
>"Hardened magic you say," she said, "Well, from my understanding, crystals are stone hardened through magma and underground pressure for millions of years. Also, your parents sound like d***."<p>

Rare mind: Watch. Focuses his magic on a tree, and in a few minutes, the magic hardens and creates crystal*


	37. Chapter 37

THE CREATOR:Ember takes the crystal and inspects it.  
>"It's fake," she said, "It looks more sparkly than regular crystals, it's nowhere near as clear, and it looks more like foggy glass than a real gemstone."<br>Ember melted the gemstone

Rare mind: No, it's a strong crystal called the crystal of the unicorn. Only a dragon can break it, and the only way they can break it is by eating it.


	38. Chapter 38

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her hip  
>"I didn't break it," she said, "I melted it. I changed it's form, yes, but it's still in one piece."<p>

Rare mind: I feel like you're trying to make sure I can't go home.


	39. Chapter 39

THE CREATOR:"And I feel like you're trying to guilt trip me into favors I don't need", she retorted.

(I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning)

Rare mind: *Horn starts pulsating in rage* LET ME MAKE YOU A HOUSE SO I CAN GO HOME! I HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING FOR A WEEK AND ALL I'VE HAD TO DRINK WAS FILTHY LAKE WATER THAT A SERPANT SWIMS IN!

(Okay)


	40. Chapter 40

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes narrowed  
>"I've had to survive on my own for 5 years!" She yelled, "What's so different about us that you couldn't do the same?"<p>

(Watch Azula VS Zuko The Last Agni Kai. Ember's powers are a mix of Natsu's from Fairy Tail, and Azula's from Avatar, the Last Airbender.)

Rare mind: No I couldn't! I was never taught to survive on my own! And I refuse to keep suffering for what my brother did! *Quickly covered his mouth*

(Rare mind was lying)


	41. Chapter 41

THE CREATOR:"That's the point about survival. You don't get taught. You learn it by yourself." She said.  
>"If your family hates you so much, then just abandon them. They're obviously not worth being around."<p>

Rare mind: Listen, I've actually been lying, I was accused of shop lifting, when it was actually my brother, I have to do some acts of generosity in order to go back home.


	42. Chapter 42

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed  
>"Once again, your family isn't worth being around. If they don't even bother to find out the truth, then why should you care about them? Also, you want to to a generous act so that you'll be able to go back home. In other words, you want to do something generous so that you can get something out of it. That's mutual gain, not generosity."<p>

Rare mind:But they're the only ones who ever-

*A silver hedgehog with weed shaped hair comes in*


	43. Chapter 43

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes widen  
>"Silver?! So this IS an alternate Mobius!"<p>

Silver: Rare mind, you're brother fessed up and told us that he was the one who shop lifted, I'm sorry we didn't believe you.

Rare mind: So can I come home?

Silver: Yes.

Me: I did that because Ember refused to help him.


	44. Chapter 44

THE CREATOR:Ember raised an eyebrow  
>"So, Silver, I hear that you and the rest of your family treat Rare Mind here like s***. The f***, dude?"<p>

(Ember lost both her parents, was forced to survive for 6 years in the wild on her own, and now finds herself in some alternate world that she knows nothing about. Ember is not a very cheery person."

Silver: *Face palms* We were disciplining him.


	45. Chapter 45

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand on her hip

"There's a difference between discipline and cruelty."

Silver: Like you? You didn't let my son do a generous act for you.

(By the way, I already saw Zuko and Azula's agony kia, watch broly the pony lover, you don't need to watch the whole thing at once though)


	46. Chapter 46

THE CREATOR:"There's a difference between cruelty and refusing s*** I don't need."

(Watch Metal Gear Solid 4 Final Boss)

Silver: Grr...

Rare mind: Dad, she's too stubborn, there's no way you can get through to her.


	47. Chapter 47

THE CREATOR:Ember smirked  
>"You seem awfully protective of someone you kicked out into the wilderness not to long ago."<p>

(Holy Crap! Someone read your story?! That's awesome! Also, dat Game Grumps reference at the beginning.)

Rare mind: Let's leave dad.

*Silver and Rare mind leave*

(First of all, the video you're making me watch is boring as fuck, seconyes it is awesome, and third, what grumps reference?)


	48. Chapter 48

(Try again, because he never said that they abused him)


	49. Chapter 49

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed  
>She shook her head<br>"It doesn't matter now," she said to no one in particular, "He led me to civilization and that's all that matters. Now let's see if I can find some food."  
>She walked into town, ignoring the looks the locals were giving her. She kept walking until she spotted a massive field of apples.<br>"Holy s***, that's a lot of apples", she said to herself, "There's gotta be thousands of them!"  
>A devious grin grew on her face<br>"Apples aren't usually my favorite food, but I don't see anything else on the menu. Besides, I doubt anyone would care if I took a few."  
>And with that, she bounded into the orchard faster than anyone could blink.<p>

(If that's boring you, then how about this? Fairy Tail - Natsu and Gajeel VS Sting and Rogue. There's plenty of action there. There was a Game Grumps reference towards the beginning of the video you told me to watch. "Put in in your mouth and put it in your vagin'"

Rare mind: *Rushes out* Don't you dare!


	50. Chapter 50

THE CREATOR:Ember looked back at Rare Mind  
>"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you and your family be m*** together or something?"<p>

Rare mind: First of all, fuck you. Second of all, every apple is counted, and I won't let you take any without paying.


	51. Chapter 51

THE CREATOR:"Ember's eyes lit up in amusement  
>First of all, about time you cursed. Second, how the f*** do you count this many god damn apples. Or what's to say a wild animal didn't just take an apple? So what's to stop me from taking one from the far end of the orchard?"<p>

Rare mind: I'll cut you a deal. We need extra farm hands, if you're willing to work here, we'll give you a place to live, we'll give you food, and everything else you need to live.


	52. Chapter 52

(Really? She has to take the deal)


	53. Chapter 53

THE CREATOR:(UUUGGGGHHH...fine...but not without a little CREATOR spice to it)

Ember was rolling the deal around in her head. On one hand, she could easily survive in the forest and be free to do whatever she wanted, but on the other hand, she could finally live without worry of some creature attacking her in her sleep.  
>"Alright. I'll take your deal..."<br>Ember got into a battle stance as a blue, firey aura enveloped her  
>"...If you can beat me in a fight."<p>

Rare mind:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Goes into his rainbow power form* You had me at fight*


	54. Chapter 54

THE CREATOR:Blue fireballs appear in Ember's hands, which mold into a bladelike form  
>"I have to warn you. I have completely mastered pyrokinesis, or fire-manipulation if you will. I can mold flame into any shape or form. I can control what it burns and doesn't burn. I can even absorb flames to heal me, replenish energy, increase the power of my attacks, or I can store it away for later use. The only downside is that the effectiveness of my fire-absorbing abilities relies on the power of the flames I absorb. If you didn't catch that...,"<br>hundreds of blades made from blue flame appeared around Ember,  
>"If I get anywhere near fire in our battle, you're f***."<p>

Rare mind: You have no idea of how powerful I really am. I am a master when it comes to magic.


	55. Chapter 55

THE CREATOR:"Maybe so," said Ember, "but how fast are you?"  
>Before Rare Mind could make a move, the hundreds of Fireblades swarmed over Rare Mind, continuously slashing at him while Ember was charging a swirling ball of fire in her hands.<p>

Rare mind: In the time you said that, I circled the planet 10 times.

(Rare mind has to win)


	56. Chapter 56

THE CREATOR:(Alright, but I'm not letting Ember be completely overpowered by Rare Mind. I want them to be more or less equal)

Ember growled in frustration  
>"So, are you just going to hide behind your little transformation during our entire fight?!"<p>

Rare mind: It's an ability I was born with, understand?


	57. Chapter 57

THE CREATOR:Ember growls and runs at Rare Mind, futilely trying to get a hit in.

Rare mind: *Dodges, kicks her in the the butt, causing her to fall to the ground and laughs*


	58. Chapter 58

THE CREATOR:(Music: KH Dream Drop Distance - The Early Years)

Ember stands back up and growls as her fires intensify and swirl around her to the point that it causes a vortex of blue flame. The grass and trees blacken and die as ash floats into the air and blackens the sky.  
>"DO. NOT. UNDERESTIMATE. ME."<p>

Rare mind: *Changes it to a bright and sunny day*


	59. Chapter 59

THE CREATOR:The sky blackens again as a shockwave ripples for miles on end, followed by more and more at a rapid pace.  
>Ember's scowl turned into a psychotic grin as her eyes turned completely white and her fur turned a somehow even darker black.<br>"I...WILL...MAKE...YOU...SUFFER..."  
>Ember suddenly screamed out as a bubble of pure darkness overtook her for a few moments before separating, leaving an unconscious Ember and a mysterious dark figure who had yet to turn in to a recognizable shape.<br>"HELLO...RARE MIND...", the dark figure spoke to Rare Mind in a strangely male-sounding voice.

Rare mind: Oh Celestia no.


	60. Chapter 60

THE CREATOR:The dark figure slowly molds into a hedgehog-like being similar to Ray.  
>"HELLO RARE MIND," the creature spoke again, "I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR PUSHING MY HOST PAST HER LIMITS. IT WOULD'VE BEEN MUCH HARDER OTHERWISE.<br>The dark being turns back to Ember and points a finger at her  
>"HOWEVER, NOW THAT I AM FREE, I HAVE NO MORE NEED OF HER. SHE FULFILLED HER USES THOUGH."<p>

*Right before he could do anything, Rare mind jumped in front ember, and a beam of energy was shot out of Ray's hand causing a rather large hole to be put in Rare mind's chest*


	61. Chapter 61

"HOW FOOLISH", the dark figure spoke, "NOW THAT YOU ARE OUT OF THE COMMISSION, WHAT IS STOPPING ME FROM KILLING YOU BOTH?"  
>Just as the dark figure was about to land the final blow, Ember let out a yell as she punched the dark figure with all her might, actually pushing him back.<br>"Who are you and why do you look like my dad?!" She yelled at the dark figure  
>"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE STORIES YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS STILL ALIVE?"<br>"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
>"DO YOU REMEMBER THE DARKER HALF OF YOUR FATHER?"<br>A shocked, yet understanding look came over Ember  
>"Y-you're my fathers darker half!" she yelled, "But how are you here? My father died!"<br>"AFTER YOUR FATHER HAD ABSORBED THE MASTER EMERALD TO DEFEAT MECHA OVERKILL, HE UNINTENTIONALLY SEALED ME AWAY. THE MASTER EMERALD BLOCKED ME FROM HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD. FOR 15 YEARS I HAD TO STAND IN FRONT OF THE EMERALD IMPRISONING ME. I NEARLY WENT INSANE. JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THAT I NEVER WOULD ESCAPE, YOUR FATHER PERISHED, ALONG WITH THE MASTER EMERALD. I HAD JUST ENOUGH TIME TO ESCAPE AND SEAL MYSELF INTO YOU AND TELEPORT US TO THIS ALTERNATE DIMENSION.  
>"So it was you!" Ember cried<br>"YES," Dark Ray spoke, " AS I WAS SAYING, I NEEDED TO BE AS FAR AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD AS POSSIBLE. THE MASTER EMERALD FORMED A COLLOSAL BLACK HOLE WHEN IT PERISHED. NEEDLESS TO SAY, OUR OLD WORLD NO LONGER EXISTS.  
>"So," said Ember, "You saved me?"<br>"TEMPORARILY." , said Dark Ray, "ONLY SO THAT I COULD ESCAPE. HOWEVER, YOU WERE BORN WITH A NEW MASTER EMERALD INSIDE OF YOU."  
>Ember reeled back. So the same thing that happened to her father could happen to her?!<br>"YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT." Dark Ray said, "I WILL DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOUR MASTER EMERALD WILL GET THAT POWERFUL. I WILL NOT ALLOW THE SAME THING TO HAPPEN TWICE! EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

*Rainbow hit dark ray, and there were six ponies behind the rainbow and it dispelled the darkness from Ray*


	62. Chapter 62

THE CREATOR:Dark Ray reformed and turned towards the 6 ponies  
>"DO NOT INTERFERE! THE LONGER SHE LIVES, THE BIGGER DANGER THERE IS TO THIS WORLD!<p>

(It's not Ray. It's Ray's darker half who separated from Ray. Ray's dead)

Twilight: What do you mean?!


	63. Chapter 63

THE CREATOR:(What took you so long?)

"SHE HAS AN OBJECT OF INFINITE ENERGY SEALED INSIDE HER. IF THAT POWER GETS OUT OF CONTROL, THIS ENTIRE GALAXY WILL BE ENVELOPED IN A BLACK HOLE! NOT EVEN MY LIGHT HALF, WHO WAS INFINITELY STRONGER THAN HER, COULD WITHSTAND IT!"

(I was at a football game)

Twilight: I can take it out of her without killing her.

(Make it so that can happen, because I won't have Rare mind completely miserable)


	64. Chapter 64

THE CREATOR:"OH, BE MY GUEST. IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'LL DIE IF THE MASTER EMERALD IS REMOVED FROM HER OR ANYTHING.

Twilight: Well... I can give her my alicorn magic to save her.


	65. Chapter 65

THE CREATOR:"THE MASTER EMERALD DOES NOT REACT KINDLY TO OUTSIDE FORCES. THERE ARE TWO WAYS THAT THIS WILL END. EMBER WILL SOMEHOW BECOME STRONGER THAN MY LIGHT HALF, OR SHE'LL DIE."  
>"Wait," Ember cried out, " My father let himself be overwhelmed. He fell into a massive depression after my mother died. If I keep training, maybe I could keep the Master Emerald at bay."<br>Dark Ray thought this over  
>"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIND TRAINING CAPABLE TO MAKE YOU STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THAT?", challenged Dark Ray<br>"Well," started Ember, "I was hoping that you'd train me. You're technically my dad, you know."  
>"I AM FULLY AWARE OF OUR RELATION. JUST REMEMBER THIS. THE MASTER EMERALD WILL EVENTUALLY REACH THE POINT WHERE IT WILL CREATE A CATACLYSMIC BLACK HOLE IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT. IF THAT HAPPENS, KILLING YOU WILL NO LONGER BE AN OPTION. I WILL HAVE TO ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE ALTOGETHER."<br>"Y-you actually have that kind of power?" Ember said.  
>"CHAOS CONTROL. IT IS A BEYOND-USEFUL TECHNIQUE THAT LETS THE USER MANIPULATE TIME AND SPACE TO THEIR WILL. I WILL HAVE TO TEACH IT TO YOU DURING OUR TRAINING. HOWEVER, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A SOURCE TO PULL THE ENERGY FROM, CHAOS CONTROL WILL DRAIN YOUR POWER IMMENSELY."<p>

Rarity: *Goes up to Rare mind*


	66. Chapter 66

Rarity: Is there any way you can save Rare mind?


	67. Chapter 67

THE CREATOR: Dark Ray turned to Rarity.  
>"YOU HAVE MAGICAL ABILITIES, DO YOU NOT? I AM A BEING OF PURE DARKNESS; PURE DESTRUCTION. I COULD NOT HEAL HIM EVEN IF I WANTED TO."<p>

Twilight: I think I can heal him.


	68. Chapter 68

THE CREATOR:"THEN DO SO. IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL BE LEAVING WITH EMBER TO A PLACE WHERE WE CAN TRAIN WITHOUT DESTROYING ANYTHING IMPORTANT"

(Watch the 3 SFM videos of Game Grumps: Sakura Spirit. I forgot what the creator's name was, but it should be the first thing that pops up.)

*A couple days later, Rare mind was fully healed*


	69. Chapter 69

THE CREATOR: It had been 3 years since Dark Ray had made himself known and taken Ember to train. Most who had heard of Ember and Dark Ray had just discarded it as fake. After a year, Ember and Dark Ray seemed to have faded from existence entirely, exept in the memories of those who had seen them face-to-face, Rare Mind, Silver and the Mane 6. Even Celestia and Luna denied their existences. We now find Dark Ray and Ember in the Country of Dragons, where 3 of the locals aren't too pleased with their arrival.  
>"Who and what the hell are you two," one of the dragons demanded, "And why are you here? This is our turf!"<br>Ember huffed  
>"Well you three sound like a cheery bunch." Ember said sarcastically. "Listen, we're just passing through. We don't want any trouble."<br>The tallest of the three dragons went up to Ember and looked down at her  
>"Well trouble is what you're gonna get if you don't scram," he threatened.<br>Dark Ray was getting impatient.  
>"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"<br>Dark Ray flared his energy and, in the blink of an eye, the 3 dragons were sent flying over the horizon.  
>"LOOKS LIKE TEAM DRAGON IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN," Dark Ray joked.<br>"Holy crap," Ember yelled, genuinely surprised, "You know how to make jokes?!"  
>Dark Ray sighed.<br>"LET'S JUST GO ALREADY"

(Your turn. Tell about how Rare Mind's life is going, but don't make him and Ember meet up until later. I have a plan. And it ends with Ember killing most of the dragon race.)

*Rare mind has been searching for ember for a while. He had developed a crush on her after she left, and he was planning on telling her of how he felt*

Rare mind: Ember wherever you are, I'll find you. *Gets a backpack with some camping supplies, and goes to search for Ember*


	70. Chapter 70

THE CREATOR: They had been walking for hours. Just how big IS this place?! And where are all the dragons? They hadn't seen one of those flying lizards since they got here, save for those first three that Dark Ray launched away.  
>Ember was walking behind Dark Ray when she was knocked over by Dark Ray suddenly stopping.<br>"Hey, gimme a warning next time you-"  
>"SHH! THERE ARE DRAGONS APPROACHING. AND I THINK IT IS SAFE TO ASSUME THAT THEY ARE HOSTILE."<br>Dark Ray was correct. As soon as he finished his sentence, 12 large dragons crashed down in front of them.  
>"You there!", One of them spoke, "You are under arrest for trespassing on dragon territory and assaulting 3 teenage dragons! You are coming with us. Any attempts at resistence will be met with pain, along with any form of punishment our king decides."<br>Ember was unimpressed.  
>"Yeah, sure. It's not like I can move faster than the speed of sound and I'm completely immune to your fire breath or anything. C'mon, Dark Ray, let's trash these-"<br>Ember was interrupted when Dark Ray clapped a hand over her mouth and shook his head.  
>"PLEASE IGNORE MY DAUGHTER," he said, "SHE'S YOUNG. WE GIVE OURSELVES UP WITHOUT VIOLENCE."<br>Ember shoved Dark Ray's hand away.  
>"What are you doing?! Why are you just letting us be-"<br>"QUIET, EMBER!" Dark Ray roared. "WE DO NOT NEED THE ENTIRE DRAGON RACE TO PUT A BOUNTY ON OUR HEADS!"  
>"You should listen to your friend," one of the dragons said to Ember, "He knows what he's dealing with."<br>They were both chained to two of the dragon's backs as they flew back to their kings castle.

(Your turn again. It's still not time for Rare Mind to come in. He'll come in during the fight when Ember finds herself overwhelmed by the Dragon King, Shruikan.)

*Rare mind was still walking through the forest. There was many things that could cause him harm, but he thought it was all worth it to tell Ember how he felt. The problem was, Rare mind didn't know if he was getting closer to ember or farther from ember. But he kept on going* *He noticed that it started to get dark*

Rare mind: I better set up camp.

*Rare mind started setting up camp, and by the time he finished, *he was eating some grass he picked and cooked*

Rare mind: Thank Celestia I'm able to digest grass. *Looks up at this stars and sees a constolation that looked like ember* I'll find you soon. *Finishes eating the grass, puts out the fire, gets into his sleeping bag, then falls asleep, having a dream about him and Ember*


	71. Chapter 71

THE CREATOR: (Dark Ray will no longer be speaking in all caps)

They had flown for what felt like hours. There was wasteland as far as Ember could see. Not she could see much, considering she was chained to the back of a flying dragon. Finally, they arrived at a colossal castle.  
>"Do not say a word unless the king says so." One of the dragons said as they put chains on Ember and Dark Rays hands and led them to the throne room where a black dragon the size of a mountain was laying. Oddly enough, this dragon wan't bipedal like the others were.<br>'Probably because of his size,' Ember thought.  
>"LEAVE US!" The colossal dragon bellowed at his guards. Once Ember, Dark Ray, and the colossal dragon were the only ones in the room, the dragon asked, "DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?"<br>Ember was about to give a snarky reply, but was shut up by a look from Dark Ray that said 'let me do the talking'  
>"Me and my daughter trespassed on your land and knocked out three teenage dragons."<br>"YOU ADMIT TO IT?"  
>Dark Ray nodded.<br>"I ADMIRE YOUR BRAVERY, BUT PUNISHMENT IS INESCAPABLE FOR YOU.  
>Dark Ray nodded.<br>"I see. Is there by any chance a way that we could escape our punishments."  
>The dragon looked deep in thought.<br>"THERE IS ONE WAY. ARE YOU EXPERIENCED FIGHTERS?"  
>Dark Ray incinerated the chains on his arms.<br>"Highly experienced."  
>Ember followed suit.<br>"Now what would you have us do?" Asked Dark Ray.  
>The dragon grinned with sharper teeth than a shark.<br>"VERY WELL THEN. YOU MAY CALL ME KING SHRUIKAN OR LORD SHRUIKAN, UNDERLINGS. MY BEAUTIFUL, PROUD RACE OF DRAGONS WERE THE ORIGINAL INTELLIGENT RACE ON THIS PLANET, BUT OUR SOCIAL RANK HAS DECREASED IMMENSELY WITH THOSE FILTHY PONIES SHOWING UP. TIME AND TIME AGAIN OVER THE CENTURIES WE HAVE TRIED TO CONQUER THEM, AND TIME AND TIME WE FAILED. BUT I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON IN ALL OF HISTORY! I WILL TAKE EVERY DRAGON ALIVE AND DESTROY EVERY LAST PONY ON THIS PLANET, AND THEN THE OTHER RACES. GRIFFONS, ZEBRAS, EVERYTHING! DRAGONS WILL ONCE AGAIN BE THE RULERS OF THIS PLANET! AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, YOU WILL HELP ME."  
>Ember was horrified. All those lives being destroyed with no remains. She looked over at Dark Ray, but his face was unreadable. She looked back at the Dragon King, Shruikan and was about to yell at him, but Dark Ray beat him to the punch.<br>"I'm afraid we have to decline. Mass murder of innocents usually isn't our kinda thing."  
>Shruikan closed his eyes and smirked.<br>"THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH ALL THE OTHER RACES, YOU FILTHY RATS!)

*Rare mind was looking over Equestria in ruins, everything was destroyed, Rare mind shed a tear as a dragon killed him. Rare mind woke up panting*

Rare mind: Was that just a dream?

*Rare mind now knew where to go. He quickly packed up his camp site, and bolted towards the castle of the Dragon king*


	72. Chapter 72

Shruikan roared as loud as he could, making Ember fall to her knees and cover her ears. Dark Ray, seeing her predicament, raised a hand towards her and chaos controlled both of them onto the outskirts of the castle.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, rubbing a finger in her ear.  
>"Good, because in a few minutes, we'll be fighting the entire dragon army.<br>Ember's heart skipped a beat. She knew she and Dark Ray were powerful, but the entire dragon army?! She didn't see a way that they would even make a dent in an army of that size and power.  
>"Quick, they're coming!" Dark Ray shouted, snapping Ember out of her thoughts.<br>He was right. Millions of dragons were flying above them, blocking out the sun. They flew above them in a circle for a few more moments before they rushed at Ember and Ray at top speed! Ember knew that she would die in this battle.

(Music: Naruto Shippuden - Kokuten)  
>They were swarmed with dragons from all sides. For every dragon they killed, 10 more immediatly took its place. There were too many dragons to count, but Ember wasn't about to give up. She punched, kicked, clawed, anything that she could manage to do. She tried to look for Dark Ray, but he was nowhere to be seen. Probably trying to direct as many dragons as she could away from her as possible. After what felt like hours, her muscles burned, her bones were broken, and she could barely move. She heard a loud, deep cackling off in the distance. Shruikan. She turned to the source of the noise where the dragons had flown away from them, so that there was no one in between her and the dragon king.<br>"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO MY ENEMIES, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE RACES ON THIS PLANET. EVERY SINGLE RACE ON THIS PLANET WILL BE CRUSHED BENEATH THE POWER OF THE DRAGONS! STARTING WITH YOU."  
>Shruikan opened his gigantic mouth where he was preparing to shoot a beam of pure, white fire at Ember.<br>'Idiot', she thought, 'I can absorb fire. Once he fires that at me, his entire army is done for!'  
>Shruikan finished charging.<br>"FAREWELL!"  
>And with that, he fired...into the air.<br>'What?!' Ember yelled to herself in her thoughts, 'What is he thinking?!'  
>"I SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE. I ALSO SAW SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING MY ARMY. EVERY TIME YOU HAD FIRE BREATHED AT YOU, YOU FOUGHT HARDER FOR A FEW SECONDS. BUT DOES LIGHTNING HAVE THE SAME EFFECT?!"<br>Suddenly, clouds started to form above them, crackling with extremely powerful, blue lightning.  
>"THAT FIRE WAS NEVER MEANT FOR YOU. IT WAS MEANT TO HEAT UP THE ATMOSPHERE AND BRING CUMULONIMBUS CLOUDS - THUNDER CLOUDS - HERE. I USED QUITE A BIT OF ENERGY IN THAT, SO THIS LIGHTINING IS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO RIP THROUGH A MOUNTAIN WITHOUT EFFORT! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DIRECT THE LIGHTNING TO YOU. FAREWELL, RODENT! ROAR OF THE THUNDER GOD!"<br>Just as Shruikan had released his attack, a black blur rushed between the great, black dragon and Ember. Whatever happened next was lost to her because as soon as the black blur and the Lightning Roar had made contact, there was a blinding flash of light, followed by an explosion and screams of pain. Ember opened her eyes to see the worst thing she had seen since her father had been destroyed by the Master Emerald. Dark Ray was laying on the ground, covered in blood and burns. Ember rushed over to him with tears in her eyes.  
>"W-why did you do that? Why did you save me?!"<br>Dark Ray chuckled and coughed up blood. I couldn't let my daughter die, now could I?"  
>Ember had never really taken him calling her his daughter seriously until now. She knew he actually meant it now.<br>"Dad," she cried, "Don't die! I've already lost one father! I'm not going to lose another!"  
>Dark Ray smiled sadly.<br>"I was dead as soon as my light half was. Listen to me, Ember, my daughter. I love you no matter what. I will keep loving you till the end of time."  
>He coughed up more blood and wheezed.<br>"Listen, Ember," he wheezed,as he grabbed her hand, "I don't have much time."  
>Ember felt a tremendous rush of power go through her.<br>"That...is my last...gift to you. Use it well. As my last, dying wish...kill Shruikan. You cannot-"  
>Dark Ray was interrupted by another wave of coughed-up blood.<br>"You cannot let him live. You cannot let him kill all these innocents."  
>His vision started to blur.<br>"I...love...you-"  
>Dark Ray wasn't able to finish his sentence as a small bolt of lightning was shot at him, completely destroying his body.<br>"WHOOPS," Shruikan taunted, "I GUESS THERE WAS STILL SOME AFTERSHOCK. HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"  
>Ember was seething. They had taken her closest thing to a father. They had destroyed him right in front of her! She would tear them all limb from limb! SHE WOULD LEAVE NOTHING OF THEM!<br>Ember shouted at the top of her lungs. It was a shout of grief, of pain, of sadness, of anger, and of hate. Tears were openly flowing now. But her tears weren't of water. They were tears of flame.  
>A silhouette of a massive, white phoenix surrounded her.<br>THEY. WILL. DIE.

*There was a flash of light, and Ember was out of harm's way, and there was someone holding her, as it this creature loved her and was willing to protect her at all costs*


	73. Chapter 73

THE CREATOR:Ember jumped out of his arms  
>"Haven't seen you in a while. I'll take out Shruikan. He's the really big dragon. You take out all the others. Make sure that none of them get in my way. Dark Ray died so I could live on"<br>The White Phoenix silhouette appeared around her again.

Rare mind Got it. *Starts wiping out the Dragons*


	74. Chapter 74

THE CREATOR:(Music: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - It has to be this way)

"DO NOT THINK THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME, RAT!" Shruikan bellowed as he held of an onslaught of punches and kicks from Ember, "I AM NOT JUST THE KING OF DRAGONS FOR SHOW!"  
>Shruikan rushed at Ember wish surprising speed and batted her into the ground.<br>Ember jumped back out and sprayed Shruikans face with explosive, white flames.  
>"GAH," Shruikan bellowed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU RUNT!"<br>Shruikan shot another column of fire in to the sky. As Ember looked up, she also saw that most of the other dragons were gone and were constantly raining down from the sky.  
>'He's not too bad,' she commented in her mind.<p>

Rare mind: *Still wiping out dragons*


	75. Chapter 75

Me: Sorry for taking so long, I was out shopping for Halloween lights with my parents. And afterwards, I helped set them up.


	76. Chapter 76

THE CREATOR:Ember was getting tired. She couldn't keep this up for long. She was panting like crazy while Shruikan was barely fatigued; or if he was, he didn't show it.  
>"Damn," she cursed, "What the hell is this guy?!"<br>Her energy was depleting. If she didn't use everything she had left, she, and the rest of this world, will die!  
>"HRRRAAAHH", she yelled, releasing her energy and flying into the air.<br>"Shruikan! I'm ending this!"  
>She held out her hands and created 3 gold and white rings.<br>(Music: Vegeta SSJ Theme)  
>"WHITE FLAMES OF THE SUN: BLAZING RAYS!"<br>A brilliant, blinding beam of pure white fire shot out of her hands, getting bigger and stronger with every ring it passed through. It completely tore through anything in its path; anything in between it and Shruikan.  
>"NO! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM SHRUIKAN: KING OF ALL DRAGOOONS!"<br>Anything else that Shruikan said was lost in the brilliant beam of fire that left nothing in its path, even the King of all Dragons.  
>"I...did it...Dark Ray...," she managed to say, "No...I did it...father..."<br>And with that, she knew no more as she fell to the depths of unconsciousness.

*It wasn't until around a week later when Ember woke up in a hospital bed. Rare mind was waiting for her to wake up, never leaving the room, not even sleeping*


	77. Chapter 77

Me: Yo, THE CREATOR, you there?


	78. Chapter 78

THE CREATOR:'Ugh,' she thought, 'Where the hell am I...?'  
>She tried to think of what happened before. She was having no luck until memories seemingly flooded back to her.<br>"I won..." she said to herself quietly, more shocked than anything.  
>"I...won..."<p>

Rare mind: Hey.


	79. Chapter 79

THE CREATOR:'Ugh,' she thought, 'Where the hell am I...?'  
>She tried to think of what happened before. She was having no luck until memories seemingly flooded back to her.<br>"I won..." she said to herself quietly, more shocked than anything.  
>"I...won..."<p>

Rare mind: Hey.


	80. Chapter 80

Me: Hello? Anybody there?


	81. Chapter 81

THE CREATOR:(I was going trick-or-treating with family)

Ember tried to sit up, but that was clearly a mistake as pain flared everywhere in her body, making her hiss in pain.  
>"Hey, Rare Mind. I gotta thank you for coming when you did. I might've gotten overwhelmed without you drawing away the other dragons."<br>A sudden thought occured to her  
>"How come you knew what was happening with the whole dragon thing?"<p>

Rare mind: Because I had a vision. I started out looking for you to tell you that... I'm in love with you.


	82. Chapter 82

Me: Hello? THE CREATOR?


	83. Chapter 83

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned, not hearing what Rare Mind said.  
>"Could ya hold that thought? I'm tired as f***."<p>

Rare mind: O-okay.


	84. Chapter 84

THE CREATOR:"Thanks," Ember said before she passed out.

Rare mind: *Kisses her forehead*


	85. Chapter 85

THE CREATOR:(Keep going. Also, watch Goku VS Madara. It's a 40 minute video about guy going through each and every one of Goku's and Madara's abilities...and proving how Goku would destroy Madara without even trying.

Me: Okay

Rare mind: *Sits back down, trying to stay awake after not sleeping for 7 days* I have to... stay... awake...


	86. Chapter 86

THE CREATOR:"Get some rest," a male-sounding, disembodied voice spoke, "I will watch over her for you."

(Are you watching the video, or did you just quit halfway through like I did the first time I watched it?)

Rare mind: But I must be awake when Ember wakes up so I can tell her that I love her.

(I'm watching it.)


	87. Chapter 87

THE CREATOR:"You need not fear," the voice spoke, "I am the Guardian of the Universe. I've been guarding the Universe ever since its creation. Now sleep, young one."

Rare mind: O-okay. *Falls asleep*


	88. Chapter 88

THE CREATOR:3 hours passed since Rare Mind had heard the voice of the Guardian and Ember had just woken up to see Ember passed out on a chair.  
>"Well I can't blame him." She said, "I'd be tired as f*** too if I had to go a week without sleep."<p>

*The tv was currently on, and there was about 5 more hours to kill before Rare mind would wake up*


	89. Chapter 89

Me: Alright, I finished watching the video, and now you the latest episode of death battle. Spoiler, the next death battle will be Buu vs Kirby.


	90. Chapter 90

THE CREATOR: "This world has TV's?", she asked to no one in particular. "Then again, it's got a medical system, so I shouldn't be surprised."  
>Ember picked up the remote by her bed and flipped through the channels until she found the News channel.<br>"This just in, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have gathered the entirety of Canterlot for a major announcement!", a pony announcer spoke, "What was that? Apparently the Princesses are making the announcement now!"  
>The camera cut to where the announcement was taking place as two ponys that looked like mixtures of a unicorn and a pegasus. One was white and had a light, rainbow-colored, flowing mane, while the smaller of the two was purple and had a mane that looked like the night sky.<br>"Welcome, citizens of Equestria," the larger one spoke, "We are here to commemorate three mysterious beings that have saved the world from collapse!"  
>"The dragons have decided to purge the world so that they might rule our entire planet by themselves!", the smaller one spoke, getting a gasp and panicked talking throughout the audience.<br>"However, there is no need for panic," the larger one spoke again, "The three beings I spoke of earlier managed to completely destroy the entire dragon army, even King Shruikan, before they could even launch the attack!"  
>This got a loud cheer from the audience.<br>"However, one of the three beings that saved us was killed during the fight.", the smaller one spoke again, "However, instead of telling you this, we will show you a recording that one of our brave pegasi scouts took of the entire battle that took place."  
>A large screen lowered onto the stage as the two princesses walked off the screen.<br>The recording was took from an aerial view from a few hundred feet away from the battle.  
>'Idiot,' Ember thought, 'Whoever recorded this could've gotten themselves killed!'<br>The recording then got to the part where Dark Ray intercepted Shruikans Bellow of the Thunder God. Ember couldn't bear to look.  
>After the recording had finished, most of the audience had either an awe-stricken face from Embers Blazing Ray attack, or was crying from the death of Dark Ray, which just angered Ember.<br>The princesses had walked back up to the stage.  
>"After the Shruikan fell, the dragons had gone into hiding and the remaining two heroes' location is still unknown.", the larger princess spoke.<br>Ember looked at the sleeping Rare Mind.  
>'Not a very famous prince, are you?' She thought to herself. Besides the fact that she could now admit that Rare Mind was her best friend now, there still wasn't much she knew about him. The smaller princess spoke again, drawing Ember's attention back to the TV.<br>"That is all we wished to share with you."  
>"And one more thing," the larger one spoke, "If either of the remaining two heroes is watching this, we would like to meet you in person. That will be all."<br>And with that, the princesses walked off the stage and the audience slowly disbanded.

Rare mind: *Cringed while he slept*


	91. Chapter 91

THE CREATOR:(Alright)

Ember just turned off the TV and went back to sleep.

*Rare mind was surrounded by a dark aura an he remembered the battle between him and the Dragon prince. The dragon prince was about to finish him off, and Rare mind was in his rainbow power form*

Dragon prince: Any last words?

*The Dragon prince was almost as powerful as the Dragon king*

Rare mind: You... won't... destroy... EQUESTRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Rare mind changed from an Angelic form to a demonic form and lunged at the dragon prince*

*Rare mind woke up panting, as he had just remembered the dark, and almost and nearly evil power known as dark harmony*


	92. Chapter 92

THE CREATOR:Ember was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
>A giant, red centaur-like creature was standing over a defeated Ember.<br>"It's over, Ember," the centaur said.  
>"It's NOT over!", Ember yelled, "I've weakened you enough to where Rare Mind could defeat you with no problem!"<br>The centaur just laughed.  
>"Oh, but it IS over. My comerade, Shuriken, should've taken Rare Mind out by now."<br>Ember was taken aback.  
>"Shruiken is still alive?!"<br>"Not Shruiken," the centaur corrected, "Shuriken. He is Shruikens son."  
>The centaur charged a red ball of magic in between his horns.<br>"It's too bad you'll never get the chance to meet him."  
>Ember woke up with a gasp.<p>

Rare mind: Ember! *Hugs her*


	93. Chapter 93

THE CREATOR:(TRUE  
>TERROR<br>IS  
>PINK)<p>

Ember was still extremely startled.  
>"Rare Mind? Wha-... where...what? Where am I?"<p>

Me: Yes it is.

Rare mind: You're in a hospital. *Breaks the hug* Ember, there's something you should know. I-I... *Locks lips with Ember*


	94. Chapter 94

THE CREATOR:Ember passes out again

Rare mind: *Waits*


	95. Chapter 95

THE CREATOR:A doctor comes in.  
>"Visiting hours are over, sir. Please leave for the night."<p>

Rare mind: I am a prince! I decide when I leave!


	96. Chapter 96

THE CREATOR:"B***, you wanna say that again?", the doctor challenged, going full-on black, "You wanna take this outside?! I'll take this outside with you! You wanna 1v1 me, bro?! I'll go Shrek is love, Shrek is life on yo a**, b***!"

Rare mind: Tell me, are you familiar with a power known as dark harmony?


	97. Chapter 97

Rare mind: *Leaves and comes back the next day, and sees that Ember is awake*


	98. Chapter 98

THE CREATOR:Ember saw that Rare Mind had come back. She didn't know if what happened the night before was a dream or not. It was late at night and she was extremely tired, but it felt so real. She just couldn't shake the feeling and didn't know what to make of it.  
>(Watch Yamucha VS Super Saiyan 3 Broly. The Thumbnail shows Yamucha as a SSJ3.)<p>

Rare mind: Hey, so what did you think about that kiss?


	99. Chapter 99

THE CREATOR:(Watch Kakashi VS Obito)

'Did he actually kiss me last night,' Ember thought, 'Or was I just dreaming?'  
>It was nearly impossible for her to find the answer. She could've just been hallucinating from being tired, right? No, she had slept for most of the day.<br>'I'll ask him once he gets here," she thought.

Rare mind:*Enters the room ember was in*

(One side video at a time)


	100. Chapter 100

THE CREATOR:(I didn't think the first review was actually posted. Ignore that one.)  
>"Uhh, Hey, Rare Mind." Said Ember.<p>

Rare mind: So, what did you think of our kiss?

(This is a romance story)


	101. Chapter 101

THE CREATOR:"Oh, so that was a thing that happened."

Rare mind: Yes it is.


	102. Chapter 102

THE CREATOR:Ember wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, it came out of nowhere and she didn't know how to handle a relationship, but on the other hand she didn't want to hurt the guy who helped her.

(Watch Natsu Dragneel VS Gildarts Clive)

Rare mind: *Waits*


	103. Chapter 103

THE CREATOR:Ember decided to change the subject.  
>"So I guess we're pretty famous now, huh?"<p>

Rare mind: Yeah, I even got a taste of the power of dark harmony.


	104. Chapter 104

THE CREATOR:"The f*** is Dark Harmony?"

Rare mind: It's an almost evil power that I used to kill the Dragon prince.


	105. Chapter 105

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes widened as she had a flashback from her dream.  
>'My comerade, Shuriken should've taken care of him by now.'<br>"So it was real," she said to herself out loud.  
>"Rare Mind," she said, "Did you actually fight him, or was it just a dream?"<p>

Rare mind: It was real.


	106. Chapter 106

Me: Hello?


	107. Chapter 107

(THE CREATOR, YOU THERE?)


	108. Chapter 108

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about yesterday. I was hanging out with family all day)

Now Ember was even more confused.  
>"That's weird," she said, "I had a similar dream. There was this big, red, Centaur-looking guy who mentioned Shuriken defeating you while I fought the centaur, but I've never fought that thing before."<p>

(Oh, okay)

Rare mind: Oh, I thought you were taking about the battle when we wiped out the Dragons.


	109. Chapter 109

THE CREATOR:"Well let's try not to think about it," she said, "When do I get outta here?"

Rare mind: In about a week.


	110. Chapter 110

THE CREATOR:Ember groaned  
>"Dammit!"<p>

Rare mind: I'll come and visit every day.


	111. Chapter 111

THE CREATOR:"You better," said Ember, "Boredom can be a fate much worse than death."

Rare mind: *Hugs her*

(Sorry, I was charging my phone)


	112. Chapter 112

(Hello? Anyone there?)


	113. Chapter 113

THE CREATOR:A mental lightbulb appeared over Embers head.  
>"I have a better idea, but it'll require me to break the fourth wall. Yo, CREATOR! Can I get a timeskip?"<br>(Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever.)

*A week later*

Rare mind: *Goes to Ember* Hey.


	114. Chapter 114

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned and stretched.  
>"I'm feeling great," she said, "Thanks to THE CREATOR's timeskip."<br>(You're welcome Ember. And to Bronysonicfan0000: Watch Sanic Ball by Ashman.

Rare mind: Hey, THE CREATOR, can we have a time skip to when Ember falls in love with me?

(Then you watch There's a man in the woods)


	115. Chapter 115

THE CREATOR:"Excuse me?"  
>(No, because that would require me to skip all the way to the Tirek Saga.)<p>

Rare mind: How long until the Tirek saga?


	116. Chapter 116

THE CREATOR:(Ah, ah, ah. Not telling. NOW I SHALL MAKE YOU FORGET ME SO THAT THE PLOT DOESN'T BECOME S***. *snaps fingers and makes Rare Mind forget me*)

Ember snapped her fingers in Rare Minds face.  
>"You okay? You drifted off for a second there."<p>

Rare mind: Oh, sorry.


	117. Chapter 117

THE CREATOR:A sudden thought occured to Ember.  
>'What now?' she thought.<br>It's not like some evil force would be attacking anytime soon, most likely because any villain was probably scared shitless by the death of the dragons, and she really had nothing to do in life. No purpose. no reason, no devotion, no anything. The deeper she thought about it, the more depressed she felt. She didn't have Dark Ray to guide her anymore either. She literally had nothing to look forward to in life. But at the same time, she hated herself for wanting an evil to appear just to settle her own selfish desires of purpose. She didn't know what to do and she was more confused than ever.

Rare mind: What's wrong?


	118. Chapter 118

THE CREATOR:"I just realized how pointless life is without a purpose."  
>"It's like I said back in the hospital." She said, "Boredom is a fate worse than death. But I also feel terrible that I want some new villain to pop up just to satisfy my need of purpose."<p>

Rare mind: Oh.


	119. Chapter 119

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed.  
>"Enough about me," she said, "Let's focus on tying up loose ends regarding the Dragon War."<p>

Rare mind: You should know, I left the children and the innocent dragons alive.


	120. Chapter 120

THE CREATOR:"I'm not going to kill the remaining dragons," she said, "But I think we should give the princesses that private audience they requested."

Rare mind: Let's go then.


	121. Chapter 121

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, I remember you talking about them when we first met," she said, "Never got around to actually meeting them though. So where do these princesses live?"

Rare mind: Canterlot castle.


	122. Chapter 122

THE CREATOR:"And that is...?"

(Watch "This is what happens" by shofu)

Rare mind: Take my hand.

(Then you watch Hellsing ultimate abridged episode 5)


	123. Chapter 123

THE CREATOR:"Uh...okay...do you think that we should arrive unannounced?"

Rare mind: She won't mind.


	124. Chapter 124

THE CREATOR:"Alright, if you say so."

Rare mind: *Grabs Ember's hand and teleports to Canterlot castle*


	125. Chapter 125

THE CREATOR:Ember stumbles around from dizzyness.  
>"Alright," she said as she fell over, "No more teleporting for me. Now where's the princesses."<p>

(Watch the Game Grumps playthrough of Gubble. There's only one episode.)

Luna: We are right here.

(Then you watch discord has the fuck flu and twilight is teasing)


	126. Chapter 126

Ember turned around to see the Sun and Moon princesses sitting on their thrones.  
>"Well hello there," she said with mock courtesy, "You know who we are, right?"<br>"We believe we have a good idea of who you are.", replied Celestia.  
>"You are the two remaining heroes of the Great Dragon War, correct?", asked Luna.<br>"Yep," said Ember, "I just wanted to say something."  
>"And what's that?", asked Celestia.<br>"You two are currently the most powerful beings on the planet, correct?", inquired Ember.  
>"Aside from you, we are at least in the top 5."<br>"Let me cut right to the chase," Ember said with venom, "I know someone like you two would know about Shruikans plan long before he actually put it into action."  
>The princesses didn't reply. Luna was giving her a glare, which she gave back double, and Celestia kept a poker face.<br>"Yes," Celestia finally said.  
>"Then why didn't you stop him?!", Ember demanded, "You KNEW that Shruikan was inches away from wiping out all life, and you did NOTHING! What the fuck were you thinking?!"<br>"SILENCE!", Luna roared in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "I WILL NOT BE YELLED AT ABOUT A THREAT THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN DEALT WITH!"  
>"Silence, Luna!" Celestia yelled at her younger sister, "She has every right to be angry with us. Her friend died because we were too afraid to confront a threat right outside our doorstep!"<br>"If we did confront Shruikan, we would have been wiped out completely!", countered Luna.  
>"Exactly!" yelled Celestia, "Her friend sacrificed his lives for countless others; for beings he never even knew! Because of him and these other two heroes, we are still standing here today!", Celestia yelled back, "She has every right to be angry with us! Because of our cowardice, her friend had to die!"<br>"Would you rather OUR race die?!", Luna countered, "Along with the rest of the world?!"  
>"That's besides the point, Luna," shouted Celestia, "You are telling her to not be angry for the death of your friend! Let's say I was killed. Would you be angry with the thing that killed me?"<br>"Of course, bu-"  
>"THEN THIS ARGUMENT ENDS NOW!"<br>Luna didn't speak another word

*The Dragon prince crashed through the ceiling*


	127. Chapter 127

THE CREATOR:"I'LL BREAK YOUR FACES!", shouted the Dragon Prince.  
>Ember calmly walked up to the Dragon Prince and looked him straight in the eye with such venom that if looks could kill, there wouldn't be anything left of him.<br>"I'll only give you one chance," said Ember with a deadly calm in her voice, "Leave. Now. I am done with the s*** that your kind has put me through. And I won't spare your kind again."

(Watch Markipliers History Lessons: INDEPENDENCE DAY. It's only two minutes long.)

Dragon prince: I'm just a messanger for Lord Tirek!

(I already watched it)


	128. Chapter 128

THE CREATOR:(Then watch Best of Game Grumps October 2014.)

"I don't care who this Tirek is," Ember said, "Tell him that I'll rip his heart out if he even tries to recreate what your father tried to do."  
>Ember pulled Shuriken closer to her.<br>"I'm sure you clearly remember the brilliant flash of light that sent your hellspawn of a father back to the hell that he belongs in. Tell Tirek he'll be the next to feel that power if he tries anything."

*The next day, equestria was under attack by a centaur*


	129. Chapter 129

THE CREATOR:(Real smooth time skip there...-_-)

Ember was rushing to the scene of the attack with Rare Mind behind her.  
>"Where the hell is this giant, red b***?", she asked to no one in particular.<br>Ember looked over into a courtyard and saw Shuriken attack hundreds of pony soldiers.  
>'No wonder they didn't go fight Shruikan themselves,' she thought, 'These guys suck at fighting.' She turned to Rare Mind. "You take care of him, okay? I'm going after this Tirek guy!"<p>

Rare mind: *Takes out a giant sword and nods*


	130. Chapter 130

THE CREATOR:Ember raised an eyebrow.  
>"The f*** were you keeping that this whole time?!"<p>

Rare mind: I don't know.


	131. Chapter 131

THE CREATOR:Ember said nothing as the two stared at each other awkwardly.  
>"Well...okay then...I'll be going now."<p>

Rare mind: Me too. *Flies towards the Dragons*


	132. Chapter 132

THE CREATOR:Ember was moving gracefully, leaping from building to building trying to get to Tirek. She made her way to the top of the city. And what she saw horrified her. Nearly the entire city was either destroyed, on fire, or both. Thousands of pony soldiers went in to confront Tirek, only to be swept aside like bugs. Ember couldn't stand it.  
>"Tirek!", she shouted, "Enough of this!"<br>She heard the ponies cheer as they saw one of the heroes that had saved them from the wrath of the dragons is now here to save them again from Tirek.  
>Tirek just laughed.<br>"You seem awfully confident," Tirek commented, "But confidence only lasts for so long."  
>Tirek pointed to the unconscious, bleeding bodies of Celestia, Luna, and another Alicorn Ember didn't know.<br>"So what?", asked Ember, "I could've beaten them too."  
>"You don't seem to understand," said Tirek as his horns glowed and created a ball of what looked like fire, "I will soon have all the Alicorn magic on this plenet!"<br>The three princesses were enveloped in a light which was absorbed into the fireball in between Tireks horns.  
>"YES," Tirek roared as he became large enough to rival Shruikan in size, "I HAVE ALL THE ALICORN MAGIC IN EQUESTRIA! I AM UNBEATABLE!"<br>"Don't flatter yourself," Ember said as a white silhouette of a phoenix enveloped her, "I'll send you to hell!"

Rare mind: *Killing Dragons*


	133. Chapter 133

(I've seen you write good before. Do it again here.)

Despite all of Embers efforts, none of her blows were having any effect. Tirek didn't even bother to dodge them; he just took all of her blasts to the face and smirked at her.  
>"You shouldn't be tiring yourself out pointlessly like that," Tirek said, "It's not good for you."<br>"Shut...the hell...up," Ember managed to say while panting.  
>Tirek just chuckled. "I can't believe someone like Shruikan lost to you. If you're this weak, I wonder how weak he was."<br>Ember didn't know what to do. She was on the brink of collapse.  
>"You want to know how I defeated him?", Ember said as she jumped into the air as three gold and white rings appeared in front of her.<br>"BLAZING RAYS: FLAMES OF THE HEAVENS!"  
>A familiar pure-white, colossal beam of white fire enveloped Tirek along with any sounds he might have said.<br>"Suck...on...it...", Ember mangaged to say as she de-transformed.  
>Aside from when she had beaten Shruikan, she had never felt more exausted in her life. She looked back to see thousands of ponies cheering for her, congratulating Ember on her victory. She let out a smile. The moment didn't last long. A dark chuckle emanated from the crater where she had fired her blazing rays.<br>"That was a nice light show," Tirek said as he walked out of the crater without even a scratch on him. He turned to the now-running ponies.  
>"Filthy pests," he spat, "Their cheering annoys me. Like the buzzing of a bug I should CRUSH!"<br>Tirek formed a ball of fire-like magic in-between his horns that fired off a massive laser at the fleeing ponies. Their screams were without a doubt the worst thing Ember had heard in her life. It only made it worse knowing that she had no power to save them.  
>"You shouldn't worry about them," Tirek said, as if reading her mind, "You should be more worried about what will happen to you."<p>

At that moment, when all hope seemed lost, there was a beam of light, and then on of Tirek's horns fell off*


	134. Chapter 134

THE CREATOR:Tirek roared in pain.  
>"FILTHY PEST! I'll kill you all!"<br>Tireks horns regenerated and formed a colossal ball of red magic.  
>"I'll see you all in hell!"<br>Tirek fired the beam into the sky until it eventually disappeared.  
>"I just wanted to make it a little more dramatic," he said, "Just to spice things up a little. We all have about 10 minutes before a rain of lasers destroys the entire mountain!"<p>

Beam of light: I LOVE EMBER! AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! *Cuts off his other horn*


	135. Chapter 135

Tirek roared in pain.  
>"FILTHY PEST! I'll kill you all!"<br>Tireks horns regenerated and formed a colossal ball of red magic.  
>"I'll see you all in hell!"<br>Tirek fired the beam into the sky until it eventually disappeared.  
>"I just wanted to make it a little more dramatic," he said, "Just to spice things up a little. We all have about 10 minutes before a rain of lasers destroys the entire mountain!"<p>

Rare mind: Forgive me Ember. *Throws her to safety*


	136. Chapter 136

THE CREATOR:Tirek regenerated his horns again.  
>"You will not survive!"<p>

Rare mind: I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!


	137. Chapter 137

THE CREATOR:Tirek scoffed  
>"Are you really still mad about me killing all those ponies? Do you know how many things die in the Universe every second?"<br>Tirek disappeared and reappered in front of Rare Mind and got him in a death-grip.  
>"What makes your life any different?"<p>

*Rare mind was surrounded in a dark aura*


	138. Chapter 138

THE CREATOR:Tirek chuckled.  
>"That's a neat little trick you got there. But we only have two minutes."<p>

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Self destructs, destroying Tirek*


	139. Chapter 139

THE CREATOR:(Uh...I still got more stuff planned for the story...Involving Tirek...not for much longer, though. Try again.)

Rare mind: *Changes into a demonic version of his rainbow power form*


	140. Chapter 140

THE CREATOR: Tirek smirked.  
>"Time is up."<br>Uncountable numbers of red lasers began to rain from the sky...only to hit a barrier that stopped every last laser beam without effort.  
>A mechanized voice made a noise that sounded like a dark chuckle.<br>"I couldn't care less about your lives," the mechanical voice spoke, "But if anyone is going to end the life of the daughter of Ray..."  
>A red-colored mechanical robot with a similarity to Master Mecha Sonic only with metallic-looking, jagged wings lowered to the ground.<br>"...is me."

Rare mind: Nobody is going to kill her!


	141. Chapter 141

THE CREATOR:"Mecha Overkill," Ember whispered in disbelief, "Run, Rare Mind! This guy can wipe out planets without batting an eye!"

Rare mind: *Runs*

(Now, don't go and make it so Ember dies)


	142. Chapter 142

THE CREATOR:(I won't...maybe...)

Mecha Overkill laughed darkly.  
>"Fools," he said as his wings became sharper and his right arm turned into a sword, "ATTACKAGILITY MODE ACTIVATED!"  
>What happened next was a mystery to Ember. Mecha Overkill definitely targeted Tirek first, seeing as said centaur was now yelling in pain with an arm sliced clean off, but Mecha Overkill didn't move at all.<br>"What, was that too fast for you?", Mecha Overkill taunted, "Here, I'll show you slower."  
>As a blur, Mecha Overkill rushed at Tirek and dismembered him limb from limb until he was no longer recognizable.<br>Mecha Overkill reverted to normal.  
>"That was a combination of my Attack and Speed forms," he said, "How did you like it?"<p>

Rare mind: *Flows all of his power into his sword, turning the matter into electro matter*


	143. Chapter 143

THE CREATOR:If Mecha Overkill had any sort of facial structure, he would have been smirking.  
>"Alright," he said, "I'll humor you. If you can land a single damaging blow on me, I will spare you and this world, but either way, the daughter of Ray will perish.<br>Ember was terrified. Ember got a glimpse of what Mecha Overkill was like through her fathers stories that he told her before her mother died and her father went into a depression. And in person, Mecha Overkill was more terrifying than she could imagine. She knew that her own life couldn't be saved, but maybe this world could.  
>"Rare Mind," she shouted, "Hit him with everything you have!"<p>

Rare mind:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*With one slash, Rare mind cut metal overkill in half, right down the middle*


	144. Chapter 144

THE CREATOR:The afterimage of Mecha Overkill faded after Rare Mind hit it.  
>"Too slow," Mecha Overkill taunted, "Now it's my turn."<br>Faster than the eye could see, Rare Mind was attacked from all sides with billions of punches that each felt as if he were being launched into a mountain from space.

Rare mind: *Cuts of one of his arms*

(Really?!)


	145. Chapter 145

THE CREATOR:(Bro, Mecha Overkill wasn't even killed by Ray, who had a body made by Nova out of Chaos and Sol Emeralds, and had the Master Emerald sealed inside him. Did you really think that anyone else could actually kill him? Well you'd be right! There is one being.)

Mecha Overkills arm regenerated as fast as it was cut off.  
>"I grow tired of this," he said, "I was hoping that the daughter of the one that nearly killed me would be a challenge, but clearly you are better at hiding behind your boyfriend over here than fighting."<br>A small, red tinge appeared on Ember's muzzle.  
>"He's not my.-"<br>"I don't care who or what he is," Mecha Overkill interrupted, "I'm done with this planet."  
>Mecha Overkill flew up into the atmosphere.<br>"When you see your father, tell him I said...Like a b***..."  
>Mecha Overkill raised a hand in the air and charged a massive, red ball of energy the size of a continent.<br>"See you in hell, Ember!"  
>Ember had never felt so hopeless before. She had spent her life training, trying to become a better warrior than her father. Now here she was: about to be destroyed by a being that her father had defeated before, yet she couldn't put a scratch on it.<p>

(Yeah, but Rare mind is using electro matter, a matter that can destroy any regular matter, and can't be destroyed by regular matter)

Rare mind: *Filled with seathing rage after mecha overkill called ember a bitch*


	146. Chapter 146

THE CREATOR:(Mecha Overkill is made of Dark Matter and Katchin')

Ember was now on the verge of tears. She was about to die and she could do nothing about it. All of her training, all of her efforts, and Dark Rays sacrifice to keep her alive, were now all in vain because of an enemy that was near unbeatable. It would take a god to be able to defeat something like this! She was praying now, praying to any sort of higher being that might be listening, praying for a savior to defeat Mecha Overkill.  
>As if reading her mind, a power so massive that it made the entire universe look small and frail in front of it, but also a wise and caring power, began to close in on their location.<br>"Wha...what is this power...?"  
>Perhaps a god did hear her prayer and decided to wipe Mecha Overkill off the face of the Universe.<br>Or an even bigger threat was coming.  
>"Rare Mind, be careful! There's a power closing in on us and its making Mecha Overkill look weak in comparison!"<p>

Rare mind: What is it!?


	147. Chapter 147

THE CREATOR:As if to answer Rare Minds question, a white blur crashed through Mecha Overkills attack, destroying it, and landing gracefully on the ground. It was a white hedgehog-like being with eyes that were continuously changing color and was clad in a white robe with a neckpiece at the back. His quills curled upwards.  
>(Look up the Sage of the Six Paths. His cloak looks like that, only without the tomes.)<br>Ember couldn't get a grasp on what this being was. On one hand, this beings power commanded respect over the entire Universe, yet his power also seemed kind and benevolent, wanting to prevent any sort of conflict unless completely necessary. The being turned to Mecha Overkill and stared at him. He then turned to Ember and Rare Mind and gave them a warm smile.  
>"Hello there, younglings," the being spoke and made a quick standing bow, "My name is Nova. I am this Universes guardian. I will tell you more later, but right now," his smile faded as he turned back to Mecha Overkill, "There are more important matters to attend to."<p>

Rare mind: *Grabs Ember and Runs*


	148. Chapter 148

Nova floated up to Mecha Overkill.  
>"I wish to end this without conflict," Nova said.<br>"I am not leaving until the daughter of Ray is dead," said Mecha Overkill.  
>"Then you will have to kill me first,"<br>Mecha Overkill turned into his Attack/Speed form.  
>"I planned on doing that."<br>Mecha Overkill rushed at Nova, sword blazing. Nova caught the sword with ease and threw him into the ground with a crash. Mecha Overkill jumped out of the crater only to see a dome of energy balls that went on for miles upon miles.  
>"I'll give you one last chance," said Nova, "Leave now or else."<br>"NEVER!" roared as his wings and sword turned into a shield that completely surrounded his body. "DEFENSE MODE!"  
>Mecha Overkill disappered in a large flash of light as the millions of beams rushed at him.<br>"Is it over?" asked Ember hopefully.  
>"Not quite yet," Nova answered, despite their distance apart, "This guy is a tough one."<br>Mecha Overkill was still floating there, unmoved by Nova's attack, but he had taken considerable damage. There were sparks of electricity as he reverted to his original form.  
>"WARNING: OVER 70% OF MECHA OVERKILL HAS BEEN DESTROYED. THESE PARTS ARE NOW USELESS," a robotic voice chirped from inside of Mecha Overkill.<br>"It would seem that you cannot take much longer," commented Nova, "I'm ending this."  
>Several minutes passed as neither side made a move.<br>"So much for 'ending this'", Mecha Overkill said and rushed over to attack Nova...but something strange happened. He couldn't hit Nova. Here Nova was, not moving a muscle, and Mecha Overkill couldn't bring himself to hit him for some reason.  
>"What?" yelled Mecha Overkill as he tried to punch Nova, only to stop right before he hit him.<br>"What is this?!", he roared, "Why can't I hit you?!"  
>"I've taken away your will to fight," answered Nova, "You can never hurt anything again, no matter how much you think you want to."<br>Mecha Overkill was seething.  
>"I WILL DESTROY WHATEVER I WANT TO DESTROY!", he roared, "EVEN YOU!"<br>Mecha Overkill kept futilely trying to bring himself to hit Nova, and every time he stopped right before he did. This went on for hours until Mecha Overkill roared in frustration and gave up.  
>"It's over," said Nova.<br>Mecha Overkill felt so weak and he hated it. Here he was, inches from killing the daughter of his most hated enemy and then some random being comes and rips it all away from him. Now he had no purpose, no fuel to make him keep living. By taking away Mecha Overkills will to fight, Nova also took away his will to live.  
>Nova lowered to the ground just above Mecha Overkill.<br>"Your life is not over," Nova said, "Your will to fight still stands. You will spend the rest of your eternal life wandering the Universe and protecting the innocent. Protect them from any and all evil. Now go."  
>And with that, Mecha Overkill turned into his Speed form and rocketed out into the great unknown.<br>"Now," Nova said as he turned to Ember and Rare Mind, "Where were we?"

Rare mind: I don't remember.


	149. Chapter 149

THE CREATOR:"I believe you have quite a few questions to ask me," Nova said, "Ask Away."

Rare mind: Can I talk to Ember?


	150. Chapter 150

THE CREATOR:"You don't need my permission for that," he answered.

Rare mind: Ember, are you okay?


	151. Chapter 151

THE CREATOR:"I'm fine," she answered with a sigh, "I should be the one worrying about you! You went head-to-head with Mecha Overkill and LIVED!"

The amount of how much I care about you pushed me to survive.


	152. Chapter 152

THE CREATOR:Another small, light-red tinge appeared on Embers muzzle.

Rare mind: *Smiles*


	153. Chapter 153

THE CREATOR:The tinge faded when Ember looked around. There was destruction and death everywhere she looked. Piles of dead ponies lay on top of eachother. Not even the princesses survived.

Rare mind: *Looks at what happened, and sheds a tear*


	154. Chapter 154

THE CREATOR:Without a word, Nova raised a finger and summoned a green light that rained down upon everything in Canterlot, even Tirek. One by one they reformed and awoken, scared and confused.  
>Then The princesses woke up.<p>

Rare mind: Thanks Nova. *Smiles*


	155. Chapter 155

THE CREATOR:"You're welcome," Nova answered with a smile, "Now I'm sure everyone here has quite a few questions for me. Feel free to ask away."

Rare mind: Is there a way to make Ember fall in love with me?


	156. Chapter 156

THE CREATOR:Nova's smile faded.  
>"You wish me to force her to fall in love with you?", he asked.<p>

Rare mind: No, I want you to tell me how I can win Ember's heart.


	157. Chapter 157

THE CREATOR:"That is not my place to interfere," Nova answered, "I only came here myself because I know Embers father personally and he wanted to know how she was doing. Otherwise, I would have sent one of my drones to take care of Mecha Overkill."

Rare mind: Oh... okay...


	158. Chapter 158

THE CREATOR:"Alright then," he said, "Does anyone else have any questions?"

Rare mind: I don't.


	159. Chapter 159

THE CREATOR:Ember ran up to Nova.  
>"You've met my dad?!"<br>"Yep," he answered plainly.  
>"You mean he's still alive?! WHERE IS HE?!", she yelled while shaking Nova by the cloak.<br>"Ey," he yelled, lightly shoving her off, "I just got this thing, like, 40 trillenia ago!"  
>"How the f*** old is he?", someone in the crowd of ponies asked.<br>"As old as the Universe itself," answered Nova.  
>"WHERE THE F*** IS MY DAD?!", demanded Ember.<br>"Dead," he answered flatly.  
>"Could I get a little more detail?"<br>"When my cloak isn't wrinkled anymore.", he answered, looking at the spot she grabbed him.  
>Ember just stared at him in disbelief.<br>(Watch Em-One: I ain't messin' around.)

Rare mind: TELL HER! *Holds his sword to Nova's neck* Or else a head will roll.

(I will, once Ember falls in love with Rare mind, because you said she'll fall in love with him after or during the Tirek saga)


	160. Chapter 160

(Wow, you're really devoted to your characters...)

The blade burst into a white, shimmering dust that slowly fell to the ground.  
>"Now that's not a way to thank someone that just saved your life, is it?", Nova said.<br>Nobody answered him.  
>Nova sighed, "Very well, but the information will be of no value to you. Your father is dead and you will never be able to see him for as long as you live. However, where I reside lays outside of the Universe. Therefore, that area is not affected by the laws of the Universe."<br>"What the hell does that mean?", Ember demanded.  
>"Maybe I'd tell you if you would stop interrupting me.", Nova said with a deadly calm.<br>"As I was saying, in that area, Ray can materialise into a new body that I made for him. He cannot enter the Universe anymore as a punishment I gave him for wasting his old body, along with the Master Emerald."  
>Nova grew a saddened face.<br>"However, I can't blame him. It wasn't your mothers death that made him give up.  
>"Then what was it?!", she demanded.<br>"I had made a miscalculation when crafting his body that he used to defeat Mecha Overkill. I had overestimated the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. They were able to hold off the Master Emeralds power while letting the body tap into its power without the body being destroyed, but..."  
>"But what?!"<br>"It came with a terrible price. Ray began to feel what nothing should have to feel. Every living moment for him began to feel like agony. Every step he took felt like he was an ant trying to lift a mountain. Every breath he took was like billions of swords being plunged into his lungs at the same time. I'm surprised he was able to hide his pain for so long."  
>He looked Ember straight in the eyes.<br>"Twenty years, Ember. Twenty years he had endured that pain without even letting out a single groan of pain. He cared for you more than you can imagine. He constantly asks me to make sure you are out of harms way. He refused to come near you because he didn't want you to worry about him. Even in death he cared about you. His last dying act was to turn his body into a seal around your Master Emerald that would prevent the thing that happened to him to happen to you."  
>Ember was crying freely now. All her life she had hated hef father for supposedly abandoning her when her mother died. Now she realised why. All that pain. Enduring it for over twenty years without even giving a sign that he was in any pain. It sounded like a fate infinitely worse than death. Now she couldn't blame her father for giving up. She would have given up in a split second just to get away from the pain, and now she knew that her fathers dying act was to make sure she never had to feel it.<p>

Rare mind: Grr... STOP IT NOVA!


	161. Chapter 161

THE CREATOR:"Stop what exactly? Stop telling her what she wanted to hear?"

Rare mind: STOP MAKING HER CRY!


	162. Chapter 162

THE CREATOR:"Stop it, Rare Mind!", Ember shouted, "He told me what I wanted to know. And I can't thank him enough for it."

(Have you watched it yet?)

Rare mind: ... S-sorry...

(I told you, I'll watch it once Ember falls in love with Rare mind)


	163. Chapter 163

THE CREATOR:"I will now take my leave."  
>Nova disappeared in a bright column of light.<p>

(Then make your character man up and ask her out, dammit!)

Rare mind: Um... Ember, would you like to go out some time?


	164. Chapter 164

THE CREATOR:Ember smiled and wiped her eyes.  
>"I...I'd like that..."<br>"By the way, that guy revived me too," Tirek chipped in, getting glares from everyone in the vicinity, ..."Just saying..."

(NOW WATCH THE DAMN VIDEO!)

Rare mind: We better get out of here.


	165. Chapter 165

THE CREATOR:(The video is called Em-One - I ain't wastin' more time.)

(I know, I'm watching it, now you watch Goku and Vegeta it has to be this way)


	166. Chapter 166

THE CREATOR:"Alright, let's go."

(What happened to those other two guys that used to RP with us?)

Rare mind: *Takes Ember to a fancy restaurant*

(My old account got banned)


	167. Chapter 167

THE CREATOR:(Could you contact them and get them to RP with us again?)

"So," Ember said, "Do you think it was safe to leave Tirek back in Canterlot?"

Rare mind: He'll be sent to hell.

(I tried)


	168. Chapter 168

THE CREATOR:"Pardon?"

*After an explanation*

Rare mind: And that's how Scorpan saved equestria.


	169. Chapter 169

THE CREATOR:(Did you mean Scorpion?)

"What happened to Donkey Kong?"

Rare mind: I never mentioned donkey Kong.

(No)


	170. Chapter 170

THE CREATOR:"You don't know that," she retorted childishly.  
>A waiter came by their table.<br>"Hello, saviors of this planet. What would you like to order?"  
>Ember sighed. "I guess we're gonna be even bigger celebrities now."<p>

Rare mind: I'd like some grass, extra crispy.


	171. Chapter 171

THE CREATOR:"I just realised that I most likely can't eat anything here."  
>She sniffed at herself and her nose wrinkled.<br>"...I also just realised that I haven't showered in weeks."

Rare mind: Well... they have wiskas temptations.


	172. Chapter 172

THE CREATOR:"I don't know what that is," she said flatly.

Rare mind: Cat food.


	173. Chapter 173

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed.  
>"I assume you don't have any meat products?"<p>

Rare mind: No.


	174. Chapter 174

THE CREATOR:"Well I'm not big on vegitation, so what could I be able to eat?"

(What did you think of the video?)

Rare mind: You can't eat cat food?

(It made me wanna make Rare mind stick his dick in Ember's world)


	175. Chapter 175

THE CREATOR:(...did It also make you want to spill  
>BEANS<br>ON  
>THE<br>FLOOR?)

"I could, but it would taste terrible." she replied.

(Well... I guess)

Rare mind: How about we go fishing then? Do you like fish?


	176. Chapter 176

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes bug out and she drools.

Rare mind: Okay, we'll go fishing. Let's go.


	177. Chapter 177

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes bug out and she drools.

Rare mind: Okay, we'll go fishing. Let's go.


	178. Chapter 178

Ember grabs Rare Mind and rockets off next to a river in the Everfree.

Rare mind: WOAH!


	179. Chapter 179

THE CREATOR:"MY LUST FOR FISH IS INFINITE," Ember spoke in a deep voice.  
>"Alright, ready to jump in?"<p>

Rare mind: Damn! You just got ten times more awesome!


	180. Chapter 180

THE CREATOR:"Why thank you," she said, "Now lets jump in!"

Rare mind: *Jumps in*


	181. Chapter 181

THE CREATOR:Ember threw off her cloths and jumped in, despite the look Rare Mind gave her.  
>"What?", she asked, "I can't get my cloths wet. Since my cloths are fireproof, they'll melt when in water. Makes it a pain trying to clean them."<p>

Rare mind: *Blushes and look a away*


	182. Chapter 182

THE CREATOR:"What, are you afraid to look at me or something?"

Rare mind: ... It's just... It's our first date... and I shouldn't see you like this on our first date.


	183. Chapter 183

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed.  
>"You're really gonna pass up this opportunity?" It might be the last time you'll get to see my like this for months."<p>

Rare mind: *Sighs* Are you sure you're okay with me looking at you?


	184. Chapter 184

THE CREATOR:"I don't care," she said, "If I did care, then I would've brought fishing rods. Now help me! These fish ain't gonna catch themselves!"

Rare mind: *Turns around*


	185. Chapter 185

THE CREATOR: She dove underwater to try and see if there were any fish. So far there wasn't a single fish in sight.  
>'Alright, fishies,' she said, 'Where the hell are you? Mama needs her dinner.'<p>

Rare mind: I caught one!

(I meant rare mind stopped looking away)


	186. Chapter 186

THE CREATOR:Ember jumped upwards and sprinted over to Rare Mind on the water, but tripped and fell on him. After they emerged, Ember grabbed Rare Mind and yelled, "WHERE IS IT?!"

Rare mind: Right here. *Holding a pouzu tuna*

(It's a giant tuna)


	187. Chapter 187

THE CREATOR:Embers mouth watered when she saw it and she imagined a heavenly background to the tuna with 'halla-lujah' playing in the background.

Rare mind: Want me to cook it?


	188. Chapter 188

THE CREATOR:Ember rubs her hands and lights them up.  
>"I got this. But first, lets get outta this river. Being in water isn't very comfortable for fire-elementals like myself."<p>

Rare mind: Okay. *Gets out*


	189. Chapter 189

THE CREATOR:Ember jumped out of the pool and landed in a crouch.  
>"Let's fry this m*** up!"<p>

Rare mind: *Hands Ember the fish, sits down, and starts eating grass*


	190. Chapter 190

THE CREATOR:Ember held out her hands and small, blue trails of flame coated the fish until it gained a brownish tint on it. Ember tore through the fish in less than a second and plopped down on the grass, patting her stomach. Then she realized something.  
>"Wait, where the hell did my clothes go?!"<br>She looked over to where her clothes were and saw that they were now a small puddle of smoldering liquid.  
>"Dammit, those were my only clothes! I must've accidentally splashed them when I jumped out of the river."<p>

Rare mind: I can make some new clothes for you out of leaves.


	191. Chapter 191

THE CREATOR:Ember declined.  
>"That not only sounds extremely itchy and uncomfortable, but they'd be incinerated if I used my powers."<p>

Rare mind: Oh.


	192. Chapter 192

THE CREATOR:Ember lied down on her back and spread her arms and legs.  
>"I doubt you guys have any fireproof clothes, so I guess I'll be walking around n*** for a while."<p>

Rare mind: *Looks at Ember and starts sweating, while trying to resist his urges*


	193. Chapter 193

THE CREATOR:Ember fell asleep.

Rare mind: *Lies down beside Ember, and wraps his arms around her*


	194. Chapter 194

THE CREATOR:Ember subconsciously wrapped her arms around Rare Mind.

Rare mind:I love you.


	195. Chapter 195

THE CREATOR:Ember snuggled closer to Rare Mind.

Rare mind: *Strokes Ember's fur*


	196. Chapter 196

THE CREATOR:Ember lets out a low purr.

Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	197. Chapter 197

THE CREATOR:(Keep going.)

Rare mind: *Gently wakes up Ember*


	198. Chapter 198

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned and looked at Rare Mind, still half asleep.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

Rare mind: If you don't mind, I'd like to try something.


	199. Chapter 199

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned again.  
>"And wazat?", she slurred.<p>

Rare mind: Sexual intercourse. But only if it's okay with you.


	200. Chapter 200

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes snapped open.  
>"Woah, woah, woah...what?!"<p>

Rare mind: Did I fuck up?! Oh god! I FUCKED UP!


	201. Chapter 201

THE CREATOR:Ember wasn't sure if she misheard from sleepiness.  
>"Wait, what did you say?"<p>

Rare mind: Um... COMING MOM! *Runs away*


	202. Chapter 202

THE CREATOR:"Wait, I don't have any-"  
>Rare Mind ran way<br>"...clothes...f***..."

*A few hours later*

Rare mind: *Returns with some clothes for ember*


	203. Chapter 203

THE CREATOR:Ember had been fuming to herself.  
>'Did he seriously ask for sex and then run?!', she thought.<p>

Rare mind: Ember, I brought you some clothes.


	204. Chapter 204

THE CREATOR:Ember shot a soul-piercing glare at Rare Mind.  
>"I told you that they would just be incinerated by my flames. But more importantly, did you seriously ask me for sex and then run away?!"<p>

Rare mind: Don't worry. These clothes are fire proof.


	205. Chapter 205

THE CREATOR:"To what extent?", she asked, "My old clothes were powerful enough to withstand the heat of the sun since my flames rival that heat. Also, ANSWER THE SECOND QUESTION!"

(Sorry, I was playing Smash Bros. and lost track of time...God that game is fun..."

Rare mind: They're completely flame and heat proof.

(Sorry, I was at my friend's house)


	206. Chapter 206

Aura: *walking down a dirt road*

Aurora: *Walking beside him*


	207. Chapter 207

THE CREATOR:Ember's glare intensified.  
>"Stop avoiding the question."<p>

Rare mind: Fine... I did...


	208. Chapter 208

Aura: *creates a small aura sphere in my palm and looks at it*

Aurora: *Looks at it as well*


	209. Chapter 209

THE CREATOR:Ember stood up.  
>"Why the f*** would you do that?! Not only did you just up and ask me for sex on our first date out of nowhere, but then you RUN AWAY?!"<p>

Rare mind: I know, I fucked up pretty badly.


	210. Chapter 210

Aura *launches it in the air, exploding in fireworks big enough for everyone to see*

Aurora: Wow! It's so pretty!


	211. Chapter 211

THE CREATOR:"No s***, Sherlo-"  
>Ember didn't get to finish as a firework exploded in the sky not too far from where they were.<br>(About time you got here, Aura. How'd you like the story me and BSF made together?)

Rare mind: *Panics and hides behind a tree*


	212. Chapter 212

THE CREATOR:Ember turned back to where Rare Mind was once standing.  
>"So as I was saying-"<br>Ember realised she was talking to nothing.  
>"FUUUUUU!"<p>

Rare mind: *Comes out from behind the tree*


	213. Chapter 213

THE CREATOR:"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!"

Rare mind: *Starts feeling as if Ember was about to kill him* I-im sorry. But at least I asked. I-I didn't just start fucking you...


	214. Chapter 214

Aura: Yeah... It is pretty, isn't it?

Aurora: Hey, Aura, we've been dating a long time... and... I've been saving myself for you...


	215. Chapter 215

THE CREATOR:"Gee, how considerate of you," she replied sarcastically.

(Dear God, Smash Bros. is destroying my social life.)

Rare mind: I know what I did was wrong! And I'll never do it again! So please don't kill m-

Me: Fuck this! *I alter reality to make it so Rare mind didn't ask Ember for Sex, and neither of them remember that he did*


	216. Chapter 216

Aura: Oh?

Aurora: So...


	217. Chapter 217

THE CREATOR:"How could you do something so stu-"  
>Suddenly Ember forgot what she was talking about.<br>"Ugh," she said in dizzyness, "The f*** happened?"

Rare mind: Um... Anime?


	218. Chapter 218

Aura: *chuckles *

Aurora: So... can we go back to my place and... mess around a bit... if you know what I mean?


	219. Chapter 219

Aura: Sure, why not

Aurora: *Grabs Aura's hand and runs to het house*


	220. Chapter 220

THE CREATOR:"...Sure, why not?"

Rare mind: I like dragon ball Z.


	221. Chapter 221

Aura: Say what you will Creator, but I'll do whatever I want

Aurora: *Gets to her house*


	222. Chapter 222

THE CREATOR:(So, you're not gonna be joining in, Aura? Well there goes four more plot ideas...)

Me: He's asleep.


	223. Chapter 223

THE CREATOR:"I really don't think that we were talking about anime.", Ember said.

Rare mind: I don't remember.


	224. Chapter 224

THE CREATOR:Ember crossed her arms.  
>"Well where are we off to now?"<p>

Rare mind: Well, where do you want to go?


	225. Chapter 225

THE CREATOR:"Well, I haven't met your family, other than a minute-long argument with Silver."

Rare mind: Okay, let's go.


	226. Chapter 226

Aura: (I'm gonna skip the sex scene and just put it to where we're awake in the bed next morning)

(Okay)

Aurora: *Snuggled up next to Aura*


	227. Chapter 227

THE CREATOR:(Keep going)

Rarity: Hello.


	228. Chapter 228

Aura: *pulls Aurora comfortably closer*

Aurora: Zzz...


	229. Chapter 229

"Sup," Ember greeted, "I assume you're Rare Mind's mother."

Rarity: Of course.


	230. Chapter 230

(I just started writing a new fanfic, so I will add a new Character, Shantae, she's not an OC though)


	231. Chapter 231

THE CREATOR:(Shantae? Isn't she that Egyption-looking chick with purple hair?)

Ember looked around.  
>"I was told that Rare Mind had a troublesome brother. I don't see him anywhere."<p>

(Yeah)

Rarity: He's with his friend.


	232. Chapter 232

THE CREATOR:"Well that sucks," she said, "I was hoping to meet him. On another note, I bet you never thought that your son would help save the planet. Twice."

(Watch Sonic SFM S*** Compilations 1 and 2.)

Rarity: No.

(Later)


	233. Chapter 233

Aura: *gets out of bed, stopping at the door* See you when I get back  
>*heads outside*<p>

Aurora: Zzz...


	234. Chapter 234

THE CREATOR:"Well, you certainly have faith in your son."

Rarity: *Glares at Ember*


	235. Chapter 235

Aura: *walks into a forest* Maybe I can find a lake in this forest...

Aurora: *Wakes up, runs to the toilet and barfs*


	236. Chapter 236

THE CREATOR:Ember returned the glare tenfold.

Rarity: Um...


	237. Chapter 237

*finds a lake in the middle of the forest* Great *Takes off shirt, hoodie, shoes and socks and goes down into the lake*

Aurora: *Goes and finds you* Hey Aura.


	238. Chapter 238

Aura: *jumps out of the lake, soaking wet* Lemme guess, you're pregnant?

Aurora: Yes.


	239. Chapter 239

THE CREATOR:Ember raised her head triumphantly.  
>"That's what I thought. So anyways, how are you doing?"<p>

(Did you watch the videos?)

Rarity: I'm doing well.

(Sorry)


	240. Chapter 240

Aura: Come on, let's get you home

Aurora: Okay.


	241. Chapter 241

THE CREATOR:"That's cool.", said Ember, "So where's Silver? I haven't seen him since he called me a b*** when I first met Rare Mind."  
>Ember rolled her head, resulting in a loud crack.<br>"I just wanted to...meet up with him..."

Rarity: He's inside.


	242. Chapter 242

Aura: *Takes Aurora home*

*9 months later, Aurora's belly was very full, as she was carrying twins*

Aurora: *Sitting beside Aura, on the couch, rubbing her belly*


	243. Chapter 243

THE CREATOR:"Thanks."  
>Ember walked up the stairs. There were multiple loud crashing sounds and screams of pain. This went on for about 2 hours until everything went silent and Ember walked back downstairs with literal fire in her eyes.<br>"NOBODY CALLS ME A B***," she said demonically."

Rare mind: ...


	244. Chapter 244

THE CREATOR:"..."

Rare mind: ...


	245. Chapter 245

Aura: It's only a matter of time now...

Aurora: *Leans her head on his shoulder*


	246. Chapter 246

THE CREATOR:"...what?"

Rare mind: Is my dad okay?


	247. Chapter 247

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, he'll live," she answered, "Although you might wanna get some healing magic on him because I went a little bit overboard."

Rarity: *Goes into the house*


	248. Chapter 248

THE CREATOR:"Try not to slip on blood!", Ember called out to Rarity.

*Silver comes out a few minutes later*


	249. Chapter 249

Aura: *pats down Aurora's head*

Aurora: *Falls asleep*


	250. Chapter 250

Good news everyone! I'm getting a computer in a few days, so now I won't have to use my phone to respond anymore.


	251. Chapter 251

THE CREATOR:(GAH! F*** EVERYTHING! F*** MY LIFE! I JUST GOT INTO A GOD DAMN CAR ACCIDENT AND I'M FINE, BUT MY CAR'S LEFT HALF LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING TRIED TO RIP IT OFF!)

"Now Silver," she said, "What have we learned about calling me a b***?"

(I forgot about that. So you can't walk anymore?)

Silver: That it leads to beatings and rape?


	252. Chapter 252

THE CREATOR:(No, this is different. I've been out of the hospital for almost a year now. I got into another car accident and didn't get hurt, but I don't have the money to pay for it this time.)

"R***?!", Ember demanded, "You fuckin wish!"

Rare mind: *Smirks and flips her off*

(Watch potter puppet pals wizard curses)


	253. Chapter 253

THE CREATOR:(Watch Hades Riffs On MLP: Dusks Dawn)

Ember turned to Rare Mind.  
>"If you want to keep that finger, I suggest you put it down."<p>

(Never cross the line again, and for that)

*It's been three years since Ember a rare mind started dating, and they were very happy together. They would often sleep together, sometimes even naked, but they never had sex*


	254. Chapter 254

THE CREATOR:(The hell is that suppposed to mean? No, seriously. What the hell did you just say? I'm honest to God confused.)

It was midnight in the new house that Ember and Rare Mind had bought. They had just gotten it completely furnished and got the electricity running. Ember was in the middle of taking a shower; and it felt really damn good. When was the last time she took a shower again? Ahh, who cares? She's takin' one now and she's enjoying the f*** out of it.

(I will never watch anything related to dusks dawn)

Rare mind: *Gets into bed, waiting for Ember*


	255. Chapter 255

THE CREATOR:(Would you watch the God of Death constantly saying how terrible it is in a hilarious manner? Also, Ember isn't in bed yet. She's still in the shower.)

(Fine...)


	256. Chapter 256

THE CREATOR:(Wait, sorry. I misread.)

Ember stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She was tired as hell.  
>"Hey, Rare Mind," she said groggily, "Ready for bed? I sure as hell am."<p>

Rare mind: *Snuggles with Ember and falls asleep*


	257. Chapter 257

THE CREATOR:Ember drifted off to sleep in the arms of Rare Mind.

Rare mind: *Wakes up in the morning*


	258. Chapter 258

THE CREATOR:Ember had already gotten out of bed and was taking another shower.

Rare mind: *Waits outside the bathroom door*


	259. Chapter 259

THE CREATOR:After half an hour, Ember came out of the bathroom.

Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	260. Chapter 260

THE CREATOR:(Do you have any plot ideas? I've only got the Universe Tournament, but I'm debating whether to use it or not. It doesn't seem very characteristic of Nova to let uncountable numbers of beings onto his planet so they can fight for his amusement, but I've gotten a few ideas for it already. Other than that, I'm completely out of ideas.)

(Ever hear of the one winged Angel?)


	261. Chapter 261

THE CREATOR:(Sephiroth from FF7. That was my favorite game as a kid.)

(That guy's gonna come in)


	262. Chapter 262

THE CREATOR:(Sweet. When and how?)

(Right before Rare mind and Ember have sex, and right after Rare mind has a shower. Also, he's just gonna bust in)


	263. Chapter 263

THE CREATOR:(...Lemme tell ya somethin' about how big villains work. Only Bowser can get away with just busting in. Other villains either lay low, attack large and important places, or just up and announce their plans to the world. In Sephiroths case, he lays low until towards the end. Also, you need to make the villain have a motivation. Why would he burst into Ember's and Rare Mind's house? Why should he care about them? In FF7, Sephiroth wasn't even part of the plot until halfway through the game. Why? Because he didn't want to ruin his plans before he even put them into motion!)

(Fuck logic. The reason Severity would care is because Rare mind has the most powerful sword in all history of anything that ever existed)


	264. Chapter 264

THE CREATOR:(What's the point of having an overpowered character if there aren't any overpowered villains that are strong enough to fight them? Also, what about Excaliber from Sonic and the Black Knight?)

(Because Rare mind doesn't know the ultimate power of his sword)


	265. Chapter 265

THE CREATOR:Ember walked out of the bathroom.

Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	266. Chapter 266

THE CREATOR:Ember returned the kiss.  
>"Bathroom's all yours, hon."<p>

Rare mind: *Goes into the shower* I hope I can finally make love to Ember.


	267. Chapter 267

Lored Kyribo:ANSWER MY QUESTION!

NO WE DON'T!


	268. Chapter 268

THE CREATOR:(Uhh...yeah...I totally don't do that. I have never done that before...)

Ember was in deep thought. It was obvious how much Rare Mind wanted to lay her, but she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of it. Every time she imagined 'it' happening, she shivered inwardly. It just looked so painful to her.

Rare mind: *Still showering* Alright, I'll ask Ember if she wants to lay, and if she doesn't, I'll respect her decision.


	269. Chapter 269

THE CREATOR:(Sorry, but I'm not writing p***)

Something occured to Ember. Something so big that she didn't know why she didn't realize it right away. Pregnancy. Now that was a risk she refused to take.

(Okay)

Rare mind: *Started to have second thoughts, not wanting to get ember pregnant*


	270. Chapter 270

THE CREATOR:(I got Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal on the 3DS!)

Later that night, we find a man standing upon a mountain. He had long, silver hair, a black coat-like jacket, and a thin, 11-foot long sword. This man is Sephiroth, and this world will soon come to an end.

(Thanks for making me feel less than)

Rare mind: Who are you?!


	271. Chapter 271

THE CREATOR:(You're welcome, also, Rare Mind and Ember are still in their house.)

Sephiroth stood up. It was actually a pretty nice view from up there. The calmness of the night and the chirping of crickets was somewhat calming.  
>Sephiroth sighed.<br>"There is no time for sightseeing."  
>And with that, one wing appeared on the right side of Sephiroths back and he flew off toward the capital of Equestria: Canterlot.<p>

Rare mind: *Grabs his sword and follows him*


	272. Chapter 272

THE CREATOR:(Bro, I said that Ember and Rare Mind are in their house asleep, unaware of Sephiroths existence.)

(Oh)

Rare mind: Zzz...


	273. Chapter 273

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth was nearly at the capital. This would be a warning to all of this planet's inhabitants.

*A purple energy beam hit Sepheroph*


	274. Chapter 274

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth deflected the incoming energy ball and turned towards the attacker.  
>"Who are you?"<p>

*Princess luna appears*

Princess Luna: I AM THE NIGHT!


	275. Chapter 275

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth readied his sword. He didn't want to see the ones he killed, but he needed to make an impression on the inhabitants of this world. He needed to attack a major race of this planet. Nothing like the Great Dragon War and what the ponies now called the 'Attack from Hell' by Tirek and Mecha Overkill would ever happen again. And he would make sure of that. He honestly didn't want to attack the ponies, but they were the highest power on this planet and he needed them to fear him. No more wars. No more unnatural deaths, excluding the lives he was about to take. Sephiroth shivered. Why did killing seem so...wrong now? Back on Earth, killing was nothing to him. Then again, the Earthlings weren't very innocent ether. That statement didn't help him. Sephiroth shook his head. It would all be over soon. The Equestrian Captital would be reduced to nothing, he would tell his speech to the world, and the inhabitants of this planet would fear him and obey.  
>"No more wars," he told himself, "No more death."<br>He looked Luna directly in the eyes.  
>"Princess Luna. Fight me with all of your might. I couldn't bear to look at an innocent, helpless being and kill it."<br>He raised his sword.  
>"And I know you're far from helpless."<p>

Rare mind: *Wakes up*


	276. Chapter 276

THE CREATOR:Ember was awakened by the sudden movement.  
>"What?", was all she managed to say in her groggy state.<p>

Rare mind: It's Luna... she's... dead...


	277. Chapter 277

THE CREATOR: Ember reeled back in shock.  
>"Who the hell could've done that?!"<p>

Sephiroth and Luna were sending daggars to each other with their glares.  
>"I am ending this before my guilt gets the better of me," Sephiroth said.<br>Sephiroth held out his left hand to the sky. Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Floating above Sephiroth was a colossal, yellow ball of energy twice the size of Canterlot.  
>"SUPERNOVA!"<br>Luna couldn't manage out any words. She was going to die. She knew that. Even if she could escape the ball, the resulting explosion would destroy anything in a hundred-mile radius.  
>Luna snapped out of her trance.<br>'Sister,' she mentally yelled to Celestia, 'Canterlot is about to be destroyed! We need to stop that thing!'  
>Almost instantly, Celestia appeared. She looked over to Sephiroth.<br>"Why are you doing this?!"  
>Sephiroth looked down from the incoming Supernova to see yet another damn pony staring back at him. He cursed them.<br>"I am doing this to spread a warning," he said, "After this, there will be no killing on the planet. No more wars. If I attacked the less innocent things like the Changelings, then the message would not be sent. The ponies would think that I am their ally."  
>He shook his head.<br>"The only way to spread my message is through fear. I need to make this world fear me,"  
>He looked back at the Supernova.<br>"And there is no more effective way than to destroy the most powerful place on the planet in one fell swoop!"  
>Sephiroth launched the Supernova. Despite the Princesses efforts, the Supernova got through their defenses with ease. There was a massive explosion heard all around the world when Canterlot and the Sun and Moon Princesses fell.<br>Sephiroths arms fell. It was over...

Rare mind: I don't know, but it's killed Celestia too. *Gets up and grabs his sword*


	278. Chapter 278

THE CREATOR:Ember's eyes widened.  
>"Celestia too?"<br>Ember jumped out of bed and pit her new battle-suit on. The battle suit was a black, skin-tight jumpsuit that was also heavily armored.  
>"Let's go teach this f*** a lesson."<p>

Rare mind: I must do this alone. Luna and Celestia once saved my life, and I need to avenge them.


	279. Chapter 279

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her hip.  
>"Don't pull that s*** with me," She snapped.<br>"Did I say that when we were fighting Shruikan and Mecha Overkill?"

Rare mind: *Sighs* Fine... you can come.


	280. Chapter 280

THE CREATOR:"I was gonna come whether you agreed or not," She replied.  
>"Now let's get out there and kill the f*** who killed the princesses."<p>

Rare mind: *Nods, and flies towards Sepheroth*


	281. Chapter 281

Aura: *let's Aurora rest comfortably on me*

Aurora: *Falls asleep*


	282. Chapter 282

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth felt dizzy and nauseous. He could FEEL all of those innocent lives being destroyed-being wasted. Sephiroth sighed.  
>"It's not over yet."<br>Sephiroth flew upwards until he was in the atmosphere.  
>"PEOPLE OF EQQUES", he yelled, "I HAVE DESTROYED CANTERLOT IN ONE FELL SWOOP! YOU WILL ALL SERVE UNDER ME NOW! THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE: NO KILLING! YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYTHING UNLESS YOU NEED IT TO SURVIVE! THIS COUNTS FOR EVERY BEING ON THIS PLANET! THERE WILL BE NO MORE POINTLESS WARS! THOSE WHO ATTEMPT TO STOP ME WILL BE OBLITERATED LIKE CANTERLOT WAS!"<br>That was an empty or near-empty threat. Sephiroth didn't know if he could bring himself to kill other innocent beings. Hell, he didn't know if he could kill anything in general anymore.

(Watch Markipliers playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Instead of just 4 things comming at you,... there are 11 this time...)

Rare mind: *Slashes his back* I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!


	283. Chapter 283

THE CREATOR:"The defenses of this planet seem to keep getting smaller and angrier," Sephiroth commented.

Rare mind: DIE! *Slashes at him again*


	284. Chapter 284

Aura: *sighs and looks at Aurora* She looks so cute when she's asleep

Aurora: *Mumbles*


	285. Chapter 285

THE CREATOR:The afterimage of Sephiroth faded as he reappeared behind Rare Mind.  
>"Please do not make me do this," Sephiroth pleaded, "I have taken too many lives already. I don't want to have to take any others."<br>Ember flew in next to Sephiroth and Rare Mind panting.  
>"Phew," she gasped, "When the hell did you get so f*** fast, Rare Mind?"<br>It was then when Ember noticed Sephiroth and took a defensive stance next to Rare Mind.  
>"Oh God, no...", Sephiroth said—his nausea returning.<br>Not another one. Why did they have to act so quickly?! He knew that eventually someone would oppose him, but right away?! It frustrated him to no end.  
>"Leave now!" Sephiroth yelled. "Leave or I will have no choice but to exterminate you! I destroyed Canterlot and the Sun and Moon Princesses in one fell swoop and I will do it again if I have to!"<p>

Rare mind: SHUT UP! YOU KILLED THE PRINCESS! I OWED THEM A LIFE DEBT, AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FULFILL IT! *Starts crying* I OWED MY LIFE TO THEM! THEY SAVED MY LIFE AND NOW, I CAN NEVER RETURN THE FAVOR!


	286. Chapter 286

THE CREATOR:"You would throw your young life away for two beings that have overlived their natural lifespan? That is foolish."

Rare mind: *Surrounded by a dark aura* Your first mistake was coming here!


	287. Chapter 287

Sephiroth looked closer at Ember and Rare Mind.  
>'Wait...these are the heroes of the Great Dragon War and the Battle from Hell!' He thought to himself.<br>"Ha!", he laughed, "What hypocrisy! You hate me for killing Canterlot's civilians, yet you killed thousands more during the Great Dragon War!"  
>"Maybe so," Ember chimed in, "But those dragons were about to wipe every other race of life off of the planet, where as you just randomly kill thousands of innocent lifeforms without warning or provoction."<br>Sephiroth looked deep in thought and looked to be counting something with his fingers.  
>"Uhh," Ember started, "What are you doing?"<br>"I'm counting everything that was incorrect in that last statement of yours." Sephiroth replied.  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"<br>"They were afraid," Said Sephiroth, "The dragons were afraid. Most, if not all, of the dragons that served under Shruikan had no choice but to serve him, else they be killed. And as for me "killing thousands without provoktion", I have my reasons."  
>"And what reasons give you the right to kill off thousands of innocent beings?!" Ember demanded.<br>Sephiroth paused for a moment. "I had nothing against the peace-loving ponies. However, they were currently the top race on this planet, thanks to you killing off the dragons, so if I destroyed the capital of the most powerful race on this planet, then this world would fear me and obey me without question."  
>Ember was putting pieces together in her head. She still didn't believe that the dragons were innocent, but it would make sense. Then, a sudden thought popped in her head.<br>"You did this so that you could enslave the world!"  
>"WRONG!", Sephiroth yelled, "I did this so that there would be no more pointless wars that would only end in death. No more pointless bloodshed."<br>"No more bloodshed?!" Demanded Ember, "You wiped out the capital of the most innocent race on the planet!"  
>"If I could take it back and still have my authority over this planet so that wars altogether would end, I would! But I needed to get a message across!"<p>

Rare mind: You forgot one thing. I spared the lives of the innocent dragons. I only slaughter those who are evil.


	288. Chapter 288

(No, Rare mind spared the innocent dragons)


	289. Chapter 289

THE CREATOR:"Can the same be said for Ember and Dark Ray? No. Before you arrived, Ember and Dark Ray slaughtered thousands."

Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	290. Chapter 290

THE CREATOR:"I will not," Sephiroth said firmly. "Leave now or else I will have to obliterate you like I did to Canterlot."

Rare mind: *Changes into the demonic version of his rainbow power form*


	291. Chapter 291

THE CREATOR:"Why," asked Sephiroth, "Why do you seek the path of needless death?"  
>"I agree with you that wars should end," Said Ember, who now had a silhouette of a white phoenix surrounding her, "But doing it through fear isn't the answer!"<br>There was a long pause.  
>"I see," Said Sephiroth finally, "If you wish for a world that is ruled by war and death..."<br>Sephiroth held out his right hand and a sword that was longer than Sephiroth was tall appeared in his hand.  
>"...Then all I can give to you is death."<p>

Rare mind: *Slashes at Sepheroth*


	292. Chapter 292

THE CREATOR:(Music: Naruto - White-Hot Battle at the Summit)

Sephiroth dodged the slash and counterattacked with multiple Thundaga's.

Rare mind: *Dodges them*


	293. Chapter 293

Aura: *gets up and lays Aurora down gently without waking her* Oh dear *heads outside and starts walking with my hands in my pockets*

*The battle could be heard front far away*


	294. Chapter 294

THE CREATOR:"I got this, Rare Mind!", Ember yelled.  
>Ember flew at Sephiroth and delivered a double-hand slam to Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth dodged the attack and reappared behind Ember with a hand placed on her back.<br>"Thundaga!"  
>Ember screamed in pain as electricity was being discharged into her body. Ember managed to ram the back of her head into Sephiroth's, not damaging him but at least freeing her from the Thundaga.<br>"You'll pay for that," Ember growled."

Rare mind: Wow...

(I heard that Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal is far better than Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric)


	295. Chapter 295

THE CREATOR:(It's significantly better. It has much better humor, Archie Comic cutscenes every now and then, CGI cutscenes every now and then, and it actually plays somewhat like a Sonic Game. I say somewhat because even though Sonic still moves fairly fast, it plays more like a platformer.)

"Don't just stand there," Yelled Ember," Help me!"

(Watch Foxy X Rainbow Dash 87evr)

Rare mind: *Grips his sword, and slashes at Sepheroth's back*

(Did you know that Silver the hedgehog's name was originally supposed to be Venice?)


	296. Chapter 296

THE CREATOR:(That's...weird...)

Sephiroth jumped back.  
>"Alright," he said, "Time to finish this."<br>Sephiroth flew into the air and his sword grew a red hue around it.  
>"What is he-"<br>Ember was interrupted as Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared in front of Ember, sword raised.  
>"OMNISLASH!"<br>The following eleven blows that Ember were hit with felt like she was being ripped apart and shoved back together with each hit. She wondered if this was like the pain her father had to endure for twenty years.  
>With a loud yell, Sephiroth finished the attack by slamming a dying Ember into the ground.<br>"That's one down."  
>He turned to Rare Mind and his sword regained its red hue.<br>"And one to go."

(Don't tell me to change it. It's really damn annoying.)

Music: Japanese Gohan ssj2 theme

Rare mind: *Looks at Ember* No... *Runs to her* No... *Holds her tHirsch chest as his eyes fill with tears* NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Releases a massive burst of energy as he begins to change*


	297. Chapter 297

Sephiroth's sword disappeared.  
>"This is the very thing I wanted to put an end to. If you had not insisted on killing me, your friend would have been alive and nobody would have had to ever feel what you're feeling ever again."<br>Sephiroth turned away from Rare Mind.  
>"Do not interfere with what I'm about to do. I am putting an end to this once and for all."<br>He turned his head to Rare Mind.  
>"Afterwards, I'll see what I can do to help your friend."<p>

Rare mind: HEAL HER NOW! OR DIE!

(I was watching Broly the pony lover redux)


	298. Chapter 298

Aura: *arrives at the scene without being noticed, witnessing Rare Mind's change* Oh?

Rare mind: Aura! Leave! Now!


	299. Chapter 299

Aura: *chuckles* Same old Rare mind... Too pissed to think straight... *serious look* Either you calm down right now or die at the hands of this guy.

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


	300. Chapter 300

*sigh* I guess not... *gets behind Rare mind and slams my fists right at the top of the center point of his head, knocking straight out*  
>(Just go with it)<p>

Rare mind: *Falls unconscious*


	301. Chapter 301

THE CREATOR:"I will heal her when I heal her," Sephiroth snapped. He turned to Aura. "I'm not going to fight you. Do not attempt anything or else you will end up like the Cat-Girl."  
>Sephiroth flew into the atmosphere.<br>"PEOPLE OF EQQUES! YOUR HEROES HAVE FALLEN!" He put up a picture of a defeated Ember and Rare Mind. "I WAS SERIOUS WHEN I SAID I WOULD DESTROY THOSE WHO OPPOSED ME! I WILL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME: THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING AND WARS UNLESS IT IS IN SELF-DEFENSE! THOSE WHO STARTED THE WAR WILL BE DESTROYED WHILE THE OPPOSING SIDE WILL BE SPARED! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, THIS WORLD IS RULED BY ME!"  
>Sephiroth floated back down to the ground and walked over to Rare Mind and Ember.<br>"Stand aside."

Rare mind: *Dreaming* But I don't like mashed potatoes... not in my armpits.


	302. Chapter 302

Aura: I won't be doing that... However, what I will do is get some answers from you, starting with who you are and what are your real motives?

Rare mind: Zzz


	303. Chapter 303

THE CREATOR:"...I'm going to choose not to hear that," Sephiroth said to the sleeping Rare Mind. Sephiroth stepped past Rare Mind and put a palm out to the dying Ember.  
>"Cura." Around half of Ember's wounds healed.<br>"That should keep her from dying. But I still had to leave some wounds, otherwise the people won't believe that I defeated you."  
>He turned to Aura.<br>"Now why are you here?"

Rare mind: Zzz...


	304. Chapter 304

THE CREATOR:"My name is Sephiroth and I have already made my motives clear. I want to end all war and suffering; to unite the worlds intelligent races into one kingdom ruled by me."

*A blue Spartan comes in*

Spartan: I am Michael J Caboose, and I hate babies!


	305. Chapter 305

Aura: I don't know, maybe because there was a fight that could be heard all the way from my girlfriends house? I knee something big had to be going on and I was hoping I was wrong, that it was Rare mind and Embers bickering... Now answer my questions that I asked you!


	306. Chapter 306

Aura: So Sephiroth, the only way you saw fit to end war and suffering was to go and murder two lives that were depended upon this world and plan to put yourself at war with other worlds just so they can fear you?


	307. Chapter 307

THE CREATOR:"Through fear is the only way that the loyalty of this planet will be absolute. As for Celestia and Luna, their deaths were needed to compromise my plans. I hate myself for killing all those innocents, but in killing them, I have saved millions in the future. As for moving the Sun and Moon, I can do that on my own."


	308. Chapter 308

THE CREATOR:"Now stay out of my way. I shall now take my leave."  
>Sephiroth spread his wing and flew away into the unknown.<p>

Caboose: Hello Aura.


	309. Chapter 309

Aura: *sighs* What is it Caboose...

Caboose: You are red.


	310. Chapter 310

Aura: Yeah, I'm red... I am a red f*** hedgehog.

Caboose: *Shoots Aura in the foot*


	311. Chapter 311

THE CREATOR: Ember woke up with a start.  
>"Where's Sephi- AGH!"<br>Ember winced in extreme pain. Ember looked down at herself to see uncountable numbers of cuts, gashes, and other wounds. She also saw blood. Lot's of blood. She looked at herself and saw that she looked more red than black from how much she was bleeding. She forced herself to stand up, hissing in pain from the effort. She looked over to her side to see Rare Mind and... another Mobian?

*There was also a blue Spartan*


	312. Chapter 312

THE CREATOR:Ember sweatdropped.  
>"And some sort of...mechanical...thing...The hell happened while I was out?!<p>

Caboose: Hello. You look like my friend, Tex.


	313. Chapter 313

Aura: *looks down on my foot* Caboose... *snatches his gun* Do you want know what I'm feeling right now?

Caboose: No I do not. I was told to shoot anything that's red, but I only shot your foot because I think you're a good person.


	314. Chapter 314

THE CREATOR:(Lemme guess...Red VS Blue?)

"No, seriously," Ember said, "I'm bleeding out, there's some robot-looking thing in front of me, and a Mobian who's arguing with him. The f*** is happening?!)

(Yes)

Rare mind: *Wakes up* EMBER! YOU'RE ALIVE! *Hugs ember*


	315. Chapter 315

Aura: Well then... don't shoot me again unless you want to be stripped of your dignity.

Caboose: What is dignity?


	316. Chapter 316

Aura:Nevermind... Just go home Caboose

Caboose: *Leaves*


	317. Chapter 317

THE CREATOR:Ember embraced the hug and smiled weakly.  
>"I'm kinda covered in wounds here. This hug is not helping."<p>

Rare mind: *Uses magic to heal her*


	318. Chapter 318

Ember let out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain disappear.  
>"So what happened to Sephiroth?"<p>

Rare mind: I'm not sure.


	319. Chapter 319

Aura: Oh good, you're awake...

Rare mind: Yeah.


	320. Chapter 320

Aura: Sephiroth left... And he's not done with this world. Once he "liberates" all worlds from war and suffering, he'll be ruling them all... But I'm sure you guys already knew that... Now, where's Celestia and Luna's bodies unless they were completely obliterated?

Rare mind: I'm not sure where they are.


	321. Chapter 321

Aura: Search for their bodies while I go get some "equipment"

Rare mind: *Starts searching*


	322. Chapter 322

THE CREATOR:"I doubt that there's anything left of them," She said, "Also, HOW THE F*** ARE YOU HERE?! Mobius collapsed in on itself when my father turned his Master Emerald into a seal around mine!"


	323. Chapter 323

Aura: Listen, you don't want to know and if you want to see the princesses again, then you better get searching for whatever is remaining from their bodies... *starts walking out*


	324. Chapter 324

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed.  
>"What a prick."<br>She turned to Rare Mind.  
>"Well where should we start searching for all the nothing that remains of the princesses."<p>

Rare mind: Follow me.


	325. Chapter 325

Rare mind: Canterlot.


	326. Chapter 326

THE CREATOR:"Last I checked, Canterlot was a giant crater."

Rare mind: Yeah, but that's where they died.


	327. Chapter 327

THE CREATOR:Ember paused before a devious look came on her face.  
>"I guess you could call it Craterlot now."<p>

Rare mind: *Tries not to laugh*


	328. Chapter 328

Aura: *flying to canterlot in my Guardian form while holding a satchel* I hope this work


	329. Chapter 329

THE CREATOR

"Hehe, thousands died from that attack..."  
>The following silence was more awkward than she could've imagined. The small gust of wind followed by a tumbleweed didn't make it any less awkward either.<br>"Well...let's get to finding the ashes of the princesses...

Rare mind: Okay.


	330. Chapter 330

Aura: Are the elements still around?

*The tree of harmony was unharmed*


	331. Chapter 331

Aura: *sees Ember and Rare Mind below, whispering to myself* Thousands... Dead...and all for what? Peace from wars? ! *tears streaming down and lands, looking down at the ground* Hey...


	332. Chapter 332

THE CREATOR:They made their way towards the massive crater.  
>"Holy s***," Ember exclaimed, "Look at the f*** size of this thing! I can't even see the bottom OR the end of this thing! Then again, he DID blow up an entire mountain."<p>

Rare mind: Woah!


	333. Chapter 333

THE CREATOR:"So where do we start looking?"

Rare mind: *Shrugs* Anywhere I guess.


	334. Chapter 334

Aura: *drops the bag, letting the Elements fall out* If we can't find the bodies than we're taking a different approach


	335. Chapter 335

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her forehead.  
>"Why are we doing this again?"<p>

Rare mind: Huh?


	336. Chapter 336

Aura: Oh I don't know, maybe bringing the Royal Sisters back

RRare mind: Really!?


	337. Chapter 337

THE CREATOR:The Sun set and the Moon rose in a split second.  
>"What the hell?! How did it turn from day to night?! The princesses are dead!"<p>

RareRare mind: I don't know.


	338. Chapter 338

Aura: Sephiroth...


	339. Chapter 339

THE CREATOR:"Sephiroth?!" Yelled Ember. "How the hell is Sephiroth moving the Sun and Moon?!"


	340. Chapter 340

Aura: The guy nearly killed you, blew up Canterlot, and you're questioning how he's moving the sun and moon...? We may not have much time, so follow me *uses the aura to locate the princesses bodies*


	341. Chapter 341

THE CREATOR:"Is it wrong to question the Deus Ex Machina-a** powers of Sephiroth practically being able to do anything revolving around his plan?"


	342. Chapter 342

Aura: I suppose no- *stops* ...We're here... *looks around, but finds nothing*... No bodies... *sigh* I was hoping their bodies were still intact, now this is going to leave me sore as hell when I'm done...


	343. Chapter 343

THE CREATOR:"What, are you saying you can revive the dead or something?"


	344. Chapter 344

Aura: In a way, usually when I do this I have to die, you know that equivalent exchange, but I had an idea to use myself as a- Okay I'm done explaining, just sit back and watch the magic happen!

Rare mind: *Watches*


	345. Chapter 345

THE CREATOR:Ember shook her head.  
>"Why would you kill yourself to revive them? I got an immortal god with unlimited power on speed-dial."<p>

(I'll be back later)


	346. Chapter 346

Aura: It's not that I- You know what, I'm not explaining anything until I'm done. *breathes in and exhales slowly, focusing my aura* Here goes *sets the Elements on the ground where Celestia and Luna ' bodies are supposed to be* I suggest neither of you move...*closes my eyes as a gentle stream of aura flows from my body and to the Elements, making them shimmer their lustrous glow and circle around, shooting two beams of light that hits me and reflect back to the moon and the other towards the sun and the beams connect and come down in the Element's circle and a bright light covers the entire area and fades as the Elements fall to the ground and Celestia and Luna are laying on the ground*... I'm... done *panting*...

Rare mind: *Runs up to them*


	347. Chapter 347

THE CREATOR:"And we're still back to where we started," Ember said dryly. "Sephiroth took out both princesses in one fell swoop and still had enough leftover power to defeat me and Rare Mind! He didn't even look the slightest bit fatigued when he was fighting us either."

*A fiery yellow clad ninja rises from out of the ground*


	348. Chapter 348

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed.  
>"Oh look." She said boredly. "More random people are coming here."<p>

Ninja: Hello, I am Scorpion of the Shiryriu clan. I have sensed a thirst for vengeance, and I'm here to help dish out said vengeance.


	349. Chapter 349

THE CREATOR:"Really? How do you think you would fare against a man that could probably slice a mountain in half? Also, what's in it for you?"

Scorpion: I will drag him to hell. It is where I'm more powerful.


	350. Chapter 350

THE CREATOR:"But can you fly?"

Scorpion: No, but there's where Sub-Zero comes in.


	351. Chapter 351

Aura: *gets up* Mere ninjas won't be able to stop him...

*A blue clad ninja appears*


	352. Chapter 352

THE CREATOR:"I assume you're Sub-Zero?

Blue ninja: Correct.

(Do you use emulators on your phone?)


	353. Chapter 353

Aura: You two think you'll be strong enough to be Sephiroth? You're welcome to join, but don't expect us to mourn your deaths... I already brought back two lives, I'm not going to do the same for you

Scorpion: I'm already dead.


	354. Chapter 354

Fine, fair enough.

*Scorpion and Sub-Zero eventually get to Sepheroth*


	355. Chapter 355

Aura: So, how long do you guys think it'll take to beat them?


	356. Chapter 356

THE CREATOR: "I'd say about 15 seconds."

Scorpion: SEPHEROTH!

(There has to be an epic battle between Scorpion and Sepheroth where Scorpion wins)


	357. Chapter 357

THE CREATOR:(Bro, Sephiroth could end Scorpion in one hit.)

Sephiroth turned to Scorpion.  
>"There are more challengers, eh? You people just don't give up."<p>

(Yeah, but Scorpion can drag Sepheroth to hell, and get more and more powerful with no clear limit)


	358. Chapter 358

Aura: (IF Scorpion gets the chance)

Its not like we chased after you immediately, these two here wanted to fight you...


	359. Chapter 359

THE CREATOR:(They both have to be on the ground for that.)

"More foolish people lining up to die in vain. Tell me: why is it that you all want to kill me so badly?"

(Sorry for taking so long, I was at a job interview)

Scorpion: You are a fool if you think that you can defeat the power of Hell!


	360. Chapter 360

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth spread his wing.  
>"Angels were specifically created to destroy the demons of Hell."<p>

Scorpion: I am no demon. I am vengeance.

(Actually I forgot to check my phone)


	361. Chapter 361

THE CREATOR:"Vengeance? What grudge do you bear against me?"

Scorpion: Not for me! For Rare mind!


	362. Chapter 362

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth sighed and thought go himself, 'So those two are still after me, eh?'  
>"And what makes you so inclined to help him?"<p>

Scorpion: I feed off vengeance.


	363. Chapter 363

Aura: *sigh* I see no point in vengeance.

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! *Shoots a spike on a rope out of his hand at Sepheroth*


	364. Chapter 364

THE CREATOR:"I tire of this conversation," Sephiroth said and summoned his 11-foot blade. "Leave now or I will be forced to destroy you."

Sub-Zero: *Freezes Sepheroth*


	365. Chapter 365

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth broke free from the ice.  
>"I will say it once again."<br>Sephiroth raised his free hand to the air and summoned a mountain-sized ball of energy.  
>"Leave."<p>

*There was then a rain storm that extinguished it*


	366. Chapter 366

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, a rainstorm could totally put out the Supernova, which isn't even made of fire.)

(Fuck logic)


	367. Chapter 367

THE CREATOR:(This is not the time for logic to be f***.)

"You have to the count of three."

*A blast of water hit Sepheroth, and the energy ball exploded in his face*


	368. Chapter 368

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth jumped out of the blast with smoke and debris trailing off of him.

Ember, Rare Mind, Aura and the Princesses were now on the battle site.  
>"Woah," Ember exclaimed, "What the hell was that?!"<br>"That was Sephiroth's Supernova attack." Luna pretty much spat, "It's what he used to destroy Canterlot."  
>"No, that wasn't it." Celestia chipped in. "That attack was much weaker than the Supernova. If it weren't we would have all died from the explosion.<br>An idea struck Ember. "Maybe Sephiroth is weakening! He can't be holding back. Why would he hold back against two killer Super-Ninja's and go full-out against thousands of innocent ponies? It's the only explanation since Sephiroth obviously loves life, even if he has a terrible way of showing it."

Luna flared her energy and yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "THEN WE MUST WASTE NO TIME! WE SHALL DESTROY SEPHIROTH FOR ALL OF THE LIVES HE HAS TAKEN," And rocketed towards Sephiroth followed by Ember

*Rare mind could feel rage building up inside him*


	369. Chapter 369

Aura: Rare Mind... if I haven't taught you anything then let this be it... Never let your rage get the best of you, it blinds you from seeing things clearly and clouds your thoughts... if you can't do that then leave


	370. Chapter 370

THE CREATOR: Celestia sighed. "It's a shame. Sephiroth longs for peace and prosperity, but he goes about it the wrong way. And because of it, he makes enemies where he could have made friends and ally's."

*A red meteor hits Rare mind*


	371. Chapter 371

Aura: Seriously, where is all that coming from? *looks around*

*Where Rare mind was is now a crater with a red light*


	372. Chapter 372

THE CREATOR:Ember and Luna lunged at Sephiroth trying but failing to get a single hit.  
>"You will not best me," Sephiroth said calmly as his sword gained a familiar red hue.<p>

Ember's eyes widened. "EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM THAT ATTACK!"

*A blast of red came out of the crater and impaled Sepheroth*


	373. Chapter 373

Aura *focused my aura into a sword* Things are about to get interesting now...

*Rare mind came out of the crater, wearing a red lantern uniform*


	374. Chapter 374

THE CREATOR: Sephiroth's eyes widened and he spat out a glob of blood.  
>"C...Curaga..."<p>

Rare mind: DIE! *Punches Sepheroth in the gut, causing him to cough up more blood*


	375. Chapter 375

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth was seething.  
>"I made the mistake of letting you live once, hoping that you would see it my way. I will NOT make the same mistake again!"<br>Sephiroth jumped into the air and surrounded himself in a white ball of energy that was steadily growing.

Ember had to shield her eyes. The wind from whatever Sephiroth was doing was tearing the very ground off.  
>"Rare Mind! Get out of there!"<p>

The ball had grown to over 20 times its original size. Finally, the ball disappeared, and in its place was a barechested torso of Sephiroth with a massive, white wing on his right side. But what really struck Ember, aside from his size, was Sephiroth's bottom half. It was a white ball with multiple flapping wings portruding from it.  
>"YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY MY PERFECT, PEACEFUL WORLD!" Sephiroth's voice boomed. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL TOO MANY CHANCES TO LEAVE UNHARMED! HOWEVER, I AM WILLING TO GIVE YOU ALL ONE LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE IN PEACE! OTHERWISE, I WILL DESTROY YOUR BODIES AND LEAVE YOUR SOULS IN A BLACK LIMBO WHERE YOU WILL FEEL NOTHING BUT PAIN!"<p>

Rare mind: *Smirks*


	376. Chapter 376

THE CREATOR:"SO, I ASSUME BY THAT SMIRK THAT YOU STILL WANT TO OPPOSE ME?"

Rare mind: NO! *Falls to the ground* I can't let my rage take over! *Tries to remove the ring but his other hand would not move*


	377. Chapter 377

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth said nothing.

*The ring shattered and he gets hit by a blue meteor*


	378. Chapter 378

THE CREATOR:"Where the hell are all these meteors coming from?!" Cried Ember.

*Rare mind was no longer in a red lantern uniform, he was now in a blue lantern uniform*


	379. Chapter 379

Lored Kyribo:F*** update, you c***!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WAS IN SCHOOL YOU ASS HOLE! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I NEVER RESPOND TO YOU, IT'S BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS SEND ME MESSAGES SAYING THAT I'M GAY! WELL I'M NOT! I'VE BEEN BULLIED ENOUGH IN MY LIFE AND IT NEEDS TO STOP! SO SEND ME A GOOD MESSAGE OR NEVER SEND A MESSAGE AGAIN!


	380. Chapter 380

THE CREATOR:(Just got where the Lantern Comets came from...f*** Dex Star...)

"Seriously," Said Sephiroth, "Where are these comets coming from?"

Rare mind: Sepheroth!


	381. Chapter 381

Lored Kyribo:I've never ONCE called you gay. Also, come at me, bro.

Me: TWICE!


	382. Chapter 382

THE CREATOR:"What?"

(Wait, Lored Kyribo never called you gay. The only time he even fully directed anything at you was in that last d*** comment of his. His other comments were directed at both of us, and neither of them were insults; although they were a bit too personal. Not saying I like the guy.)

(What?)

Rare mind:THINK FAST! *His ring shines brightly*


	383. Chapter 383

THE CREATOR:(These were his last two comments: "Have either of you two shoved something up your a** when m***." "Have any of you guys looked at gay p***?" )

Sephiroth raised an arm and a polygonal, clearish barrier appeared around him.

(It's asking if we're gay)

*Sepheroth no longer had any need to kill*


	384. Chapter 384

THE CREATOR:"I...can't let you interfere with my perfect world..."

Rare mind: LET MY LIGHT HEAL YOU! *His need to kill kept slipping away*


	385. Chapter 385

(Nope)


	386. Chapter 386

(Sepheroth still had the need to kill)


	387. Chapter 387

(I meant he needs to lose his need to kill, and sorry I took so long, I was looking for games on steam)


	388. Chapter 388

Sephiroth let out an enraged bellow so loud that it shook the very earth.  
>"GAH!" Cried Ember as she fell to the ground, covering her ears. She dared to open her eyes and saw everyone else, exept for Rare Mind somehow, in the same predicament.<p>

"MY PLANS WILL NOT BE STOPPED! I WILL NOT HAVE MY PERFECT WORLD RIPPED AWAY FROM ME!" He gave Rare Mind a glare that made the term 'if looks could kill' seem measly. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLENTY OF CHANCES TO WALK AWAY! NO MORE! NO MORE MERCY!" He raised a hand and summoned a ball of energy nearly the size of a continent. "NOW I SHALL RID THIS WORLD OF YOU SCUM! FINAL SUPERNOVA!"  
>Just as Sephiroth launched the blast, a red blur raced in from the sky and took the blast head-on.<br>There was smoke and debris as far as the eye could see, yet not an inch of ground was harmed. The dust was suddenly blown away, showing the mysterious savior.  
>"Hello, Ember." Said Mecha Overkill. "Did you miss me?"<p>

(Happy now?)

Rare mind: *Points his ring at mecha overkill*


	389. Chapter 389

THE CREATOR:"Put your damn toy down," Mecha Overkill said.

Ember felt torn. Why was Mecha Overkill helping them? "Wait, why are you helping us? HOW are you helping us?! That Nova guy took away your ability to fight!"  
>Mecha Overkill turned to Ember and simply said, "There's a difference between a fight and a complete, one-sided beatdown."<p>

Rare mind: Not one step closer!


	390. Chapter 390

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill took a step closer.

(Wait, you have a Steam account? Do you happen to have Team Fortress 2?)

Rare mind: *Blasts him to smithereens*

(It's the second game I got)


	391. Chapter 391

THE CREATOR:(TF2 is my life. My main class is the Spy. Imagine how overpowered a team would be if it was filled with nothing but Medics and one Spy.)

The smoke cleared and revealed Mecha Overkill unharmed and with his arm fully extended.  
>"Calm yourself." Mecha Overkll said. "I am not here to kill you."<br>Ember had a hard time believing that. "Really? And why the hell should I believe anything you say?"  
>"So I assume that means you want me to leave you to be killed by angel-face over there," He said, motioning to Sephiroth.<p>

(By the way, Mecha Overkill is my 2nd strongest character since Ray no longer has his Master Emerald. In terms of power, comparing Final Form Sephiroth to Mecha Overkill is like comparing SSJ3 Goku to Beerus.)

(TF2 is love, TF2 is life)

Rare mind: ...


	392. Chapter 392

THE CREATOR:"That's what I thought."

Rare mind: If you double cross us, I will protect Ember until my very last breath.


	393. Chapter 393

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill scoffed. "Nova's curse prevents me from harming you no matter how much I might want to," He said solemnly. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill Sephiroth."

Rare mind: Then kill him


	394. Chapter 394

THE CREATOR:Without time to react, Rare Mind was knockec to the ground by a lightning-fast elbow from Mecha Overkill.  
>"Don't try to give me orders," He spat.<p>

Rare mind: *Coughs up blood*


	395. Chapter 395

THE CREATOR:Without time to react, Rare Mind was knockec to the ground by a lightning-fast elbow from Mecha Overkill.  
>"Don't try to give me orders," He spat.<p>

Rare mind: *Coughs up blood*


	396. Chapter 396

THE CREATOR: (Wait a second. I forgot that Mecha Overkill is incapable of hurting them. Ignore that last part.)

Mecha Overkill rushed at Rare Mind faster than the eye could see and stopped with his index finger pointed directly between his eyes.  
>"Do not give me orders," He threatened.<p>

Rare mind: SHUT UP! *Bitch slaps him, trying to impress Ember*


	397. Chapter 397

Aura: You guys do realize Sephiroth is still here, right?

Rare mind: Yes.


	398. Chapter 398

THE CREATOR:"I want you to know that I came here out of the goodness of my heart to help you and I could just leave you all to be slain by angel-face over there. My scanners say that none of you are a match for him in the state that he is in."

Rare mind: Then what's taking you so long?


	399. Chapter 399

Aura: Raremind. If he's here to help, then don't be stupid and let him do what came to do

Rare mind: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO IMPRESS EMBER!


	400. Chapter 400

THE CREATOR:"You're so pathetic," He spat. "Are you seriously so caught up in your own little fantasy world that you think trying to impress your girlfriend is more important than defending your planet from slavery?!"

Rare mind: FINE! HOW ABOUT I JUST KILL MYSELF!?


	401. Chapter 401

THE CREATOR:"Once again, you're so pathetic."

Rare mind: SHUT UP! *Kills Sepheroth* HOW'S THAT FOR PATHETIC!? HUH!?


	402. Chapter 402

THE CREATOR:(So, we're not gonna have an epic battle between Mecha Overkill and Sephiroth? THEN WHY THE F*** DID I BRING HIM BACK?!)

Sepheroth: *Comes back to life and starts strangling Rare mind*


	403. Chapter 403

THE CREATOR:(...Lemme take care of this one, bro. Lets start back from Mecha Overkills, "Once again, you're pathetic," Alright?)

(Okay)

Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	404. Chapter 404

THE CREATOR:"More people are just lining up to die," Said Sephiroth. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"  
>Mecha Overkill chuckled darkly. "How do you plan to kill me if you're missing your right arm?"<br>"What are you talking about?!" Demanded Sephiroth. "My right arm isn't-"  
>TCHING!<br>Sephiroths bleeding arm fell to the ground limply as Sephiroth bellowed in pain.  
>"Once again," Said Mecha Overkill, returning his arm to normal from his ATTACK mode, "How do you plan on defeating me without your right arm?"<p>

Rare mind: *Runs behind a tree* I bet Ember hates me now.


	405. Chapter 405

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth growled. "Why?! Why do all of you want to destroy my perfect-"  
>"Shut the hell up," Snapped Mecha Overkill, "I don't give a s*** about your "Perfect world", so shut the f*** up about it! I came here to kill you, not to listen to a thousand damn speeches."<br>"Hold on for a second," Celestia said, walking up to them. "Let me speak to Sephiroth."  
>"And if I don't?" Inquired Sephiroth.<br>Celestia's horn glowed. "Then I will have to use force."  
>There was a small moment of silence before Mecha Overkill began to chuckle, and then brake out into laughter.<br>"It's not like you could fight back, you know."  
>Mecha Overkill's laugh ended immediately. "Why you little..." He growled. "Fine. See what talking to him does. But if he attacks you, don't expect me to save you!" And with that, Mecha Overkill walked over to the tree that Rare Mind was hiding behind and leaned, crossing his arms.<p>

Rare mind: *Tries to hold back his tears*


	406. Chapter 406

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill turned to see Rare Mind. "The f*** are you crying about?"

Rare mind: Ember probably hates me for being weak.


	407. Chapter 407

THE CREATOR:"Sucks."

Rare mind: I know.


	408. Chapter 408

Celestia approached the now-disarmed Sephiroth with caution. "Why?" She asked. "Why do you continuously try to create your world with the destruction of countless lives?"  
>"I have nothing to say to you." Sephiroth spat. "I have told you time and time again why I create my perfect world using destruction and fear. It is the only way to unite all of the kingdoms on this planet. I hoped that any tension between the races and against me would end over the course of several hundred years once I united this world. I am done explaining, only to have my explanation ignored and to be demanded for the same explanation over and over again! What, were you just hoping I'd change my explanation the 500th time I said it?! SHUT THE HELL UP AND OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! YOU are the villains here; not me! I have tried to make peace and spare you more times than I can count, yet you still try to ruin my perfect, peaceful world and pick useless fights with me! Do you seriously want an unorganized, separated world of different races that hate eachother?! Do you want a world where the slightest provoktion from one race to the other leads to an all-out war between the two races?! A world that is ruled by hate and destruction?! IS THAT WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT?!"<br>Celestia was speechless. It was like she could see clearly for the first time in days. She was so caught up over the destruction of Canterlot to even consider anything to do with Sephiroth, other than his destruction or inprisonment. She thought that she had changed since the Great Dragon War. She deluded herself into thinking that the Dragons were the Ponies' only problem. Now she had opened her eyes and saw the state Equestria was truly in. Nearly every single race hated eachother, and most of their hatred was directed at the Ponies. 'What kind of a leader am I?' She mentally berated herself. 'Too blind to even see past my own race and consider the danger that the other races posed.'  
>"I...", Was all she managed to say now.<br>"Well, now," Said Mecha Overkill, who had now replaced his right arm with a yellow, glowing blade of energy, "I believe that it is time that I finally get rid of angel-face over here, don't you?"

?: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	409. Chapter 409

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill's sensor beeped. "Something is approaching."

*A man who resembles a super saiyan lands on the ground*


	410. Chapter 410

Aura: Please let that not be who I think it is...


	411. Chapter 411

THE CREATOR:(I made a post. Why are you ignoring it?)

(Sorry, I thought I answered it)


	412. Chapter 412

THE CREATOR: Mecha Overkill hmphed. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy."

?: I WANT SEPHEROTH DEAD!


	413. Chapter 413

THE CREATOR:"Well then, enjoy the show. You might want to take a step back, though. You're in the...splash zone..."

*The man backs off*


	414. Chapter 414

THE CREATOR:"Well now- Sephiroth, was it? - I think it is time to put this charade to an end."  
>"No, wait!" Celestia pleaded. "I understand him now! You will not kill him!"<br>"And YOU'RE going to stop me? No. Just because I can't harm you, doesn't mean you could harm me either. Now stand aside."  
>Mecha Overkill shoved Celestia out of the way and approached Sephiroth. Mecha Overkill switched his right arm to the same blade that sliced Sephiroths arm off. "That left arm is bugging me. Let's see if we can...even it out..."<br>Sephiroth looked pale. "What kind of monster ARE you?!"  
>"You call me a monster?" Mecha Overkill gave a devilish laugh. "You're wrong. I'm the Devil himself."<br>Mecha Overkill raised his blade-arm. "I'LL SKEWER YOU!"  
>Celestia rushed between Mecha Overkill and Sephiroth just in time for Nova's curse to ward off the blow. "I will NOT allow you to kill him! He is a pure-hearted being with good intentions that just used them in the wrong way!"<br>Mecha Overkill cursed and changed his arm back to normal so he could cross them. "Damn you, pony-woman. If it weren't for this curse, I'd kill you right now!"

(Check out Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Delta Episode and skip to the last 20-30 minutes. It doesn't matter who you watch it from.)

Rare mind: ...


	415. Chapter 415

THE CREATOR:"Is that so? Then why'd you come back to help us?" Countered Celestia.  
>"Don't flatter yourself. I only came here to help Ember.<p>

Rare mind: *Starts to tilt* I feel strange.


	416. Chapter 416

THE CREATOR:Ember walked over to Rare Mind and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rare mind: *Starts doing the Geddan* HELP!


	417. Chapter 417

THE CREATOR:(...what?)

(Look up Geddan)


	418. Chapter 418

(He's not a super saiyan)


	419. Chapter 419

THE CREATOR:(Just go along with it.)

(Okay)

Saiyan: I AM SAI! AND I WILL STOP YOU!


	420. Chapter 420

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill shiftid into his Speed Form and rushed at Sephiroth faster than anyone could see, plunging his arm-blade through Sephiroth's chest. "Your worthless dream dies with you."  
>Overkill's Blade-arm transformed back into his original arm. A red glow could be seen emanating from inside of Sephiroth.<br>"Mecha Overkill, no!" Celestia shouted in desperation.  
>Time seemingly slowed down for Sephiroth. He let out a scream when his brain finally registered his physical trauma. He looked at Mecha Overkill. "Y-you..."<br>"Me," Mecha Overkill agreed and released a beam of red energy into Sephiroth, destroying him completely.  
>Celestia stared at Mecha Overkill, mouth agape. "You...how could you-"<br>Mecha Overkill stared her directly in the eyes, making her flinch despite Mecha Overkill's lack of a face besides a yellow, Y-shaped screen. "I take orders from nobody. Not even those I cannot harm."  
>Mecha Overkill walked past Celestia and said without facing her, "You'd best learn that." And flew into the sky at speeds faster than light.<br>(So how'd you like that Pokemon video?)

Sai: Dammit! I wanted a decent fight!


	421. Chapter 421

THE CREATOR:"And you are?" Asked Ember.

Sai: My name is Sai.


	422. Chapter 422

THE CREATOR:(Man, this saga sucked. At least it helped my writing skills, though.)

"As far as I know, Sephiroth only had plans for this planet. What grudge to you have against him?"

(So, for the 5th time, how did you like that Pokemon video?)

Sai: I just wanted to fight someone.

(What pokemon video?)


	423. Chapter 423

THE CREATOR:"And you had no qualms about letting Mecha Overkill kill him for you?"

(I told you to watch Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Delta Episode and to skip to the last 30 minutes. It doesn't matter who you watch it from, but I suggest shofu (Yes, his name is all lowercase) for the highest quality.)

Sai: I didn't say that.


	424. Chapter 424

(Well at least I only have to watch the last 30 minutes)


	425. Chapter 425

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, I wouldn't make you watch 2 hours)

"Then why'd you just step back and let Mecha Overkill kill him?"

Sai: To see who's stronger.

(You already did that a few times)


	426. Chapter 426

THE CREATOR:Ember shook her head. "That's some logic you got there."

(Like when?)

Sai: Imma rip him a apparent and sell him to support my soon to be born child.


	427. Chapter 427

(Two worlds collide, and that kingdom hearts movie)


	428. Chapter 428

THE CREATOR:(Oh, right.)

"First of all, ew. Second of all, how could you rip him apart when there isn't anything left of him? Did you not see Mecha Overkill plung a blade of electricity into Sephiroth's chest and blast him into oblivion?"

(Well, you loved Two Worlds Collide and I made you watch the entire Kingdom Hearts because it wouldn't have made any sense if I let you skip to the end.)

Sai: I'm talking about mecha overkill.

(The only reason I liked two worlds collide is because it's sonic and dragon ball Z, and you didn't need to make me watch the kingdom hearts movie, plus every episode of Markiplier playing vanish, which almost made me cry since it was so scary, and gave me a feeling of real terror, and also every episode of Markiplier playing Steve's office, which was not as scary since it was only jump scares, but still)


	429. Chapter 429

THE CREATOR:(I recall making you watch ONE episode of Vanish. Any later episodes you watched wasn't my fault. Also, I watched Fnaf2 which f*** r*** my nightmares, so we're even.)

Ember snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Sai: Ready?

(No, you made me watch all of them)


	430. Chapter 430

THE CREATOR:"Ready for what?"

Sai: ... Are you ready to fight?


	431. Chapter 431

THE CREATOR:"Why the f*** do you wanna fight me?!"

(Which character is talking?)


	432. Chapter 432

(The character that's not Mecha Overkill and who Sai said he wanted to fight...It's Ember...)

Sai: I'm talking to Mecha overkill!


	433. Chapter 433

THE CREATOR: Ember facepalmed. "Did you not just see him rocket off into space?!"

Sai: Fuck!


	434. Chapter 434

THE CREATOR:"Well," Said Ember. "I think we're done here."

*About ten years later, Rare mind and Ember have finally gotten married*


	435. Chapter 435

THE CREATOR:(...Go on...)

*Ember and Rare mind were still virgins, because Rare mind didn't dare to ask Ember for Sex*


	436. Chapter 436

THE CREATOR:Ember had just gotten out of the shower. It was odd how much she liked them, considering she was a cat with power over fire. Both of which usually don't go together with water. Anyways, Ember got out of the shower and opened the bathroom door into her and Rare Mind's bedroom.

(Watch Shrek is Love Shrek is Life 1-4)

Rare mind: *Setting up the Christmas tree*

(I already watched 1 and 2)


	437. Chapter 437

THE CREATOR:"Hey, hon," Said Ember, walking into the room. "Watcha doin'?"

Rare mind: I'm setting up the Christmas tree.

(Now you watch C students)


	438. Chapter 438

THE CREATOR:(Did it.)

"I thought you guys celebrated Hearths Warming Eve."

Rare mind: That's next month.

(Then watch [SFM] Silver the hedgehog x Twilight Sparkle 7ever)


	439. Chapter 439

Aura: (I'm going to introduce a new OC of mine)

(Fuc the police!)


	440. Chapter 440

(I'm following the time line you had made, so ten years later)  
>*Ten years later in Aura's home, on the roof putting up the decorative lights*<br>?: Careful not to fall

Aurora: Would you like some help?


	441. Chapter 441

Aura: (Okay, I'm done doing the script format, I'm just going to do it Creator's way)

(Okay)


	442. Chapter 442

THE CREATOR:(You should write this way too, BSF.)

"Huh. Nearly 15 years I've been living here and I can't even remember the holidays."

Rare mind: That's because you get drunk every holiday. *Show's her pictures*


	443. Chapter 443

THE CREATOR:"Hey, you can't put me next to a barrel of apple cider and not expect me to drink the entire thing!"

Rare mind: Things will be different this year. The only reason I let you get drunk is because the gatherings are so boring.


	444. Chapter 444

THE CREATOR: Oh?" Inquired Ember. "So we're gonna have people over this year?"

Rare mind: Yep.


	445. Chapter 445

THE CREATOR:Ember smiled. "Well it's about damn time."

Rare mind: I know.


	446. Chapter 446

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her hip. "So who'd you invite?"

Rare mind: All of our friends.


	447. Chapter 447

THE CREATOR:Ember groaned. "Please tell me you didn't invite that saiyan guy."

Rare mind: Um...


	448. Chapter 448

THE CREATOR: "God dammit!"

Rare mind: Don't worry, Ive been hanging out with him, and he a really good guy.


	449. Chapter 449

THE CREATOR:"Just keep him away from me. He keeps bugging me about where Mecha Overkill is."

*A few weeks later at the Christmas party, Rare mind was going to finally get the courage to ask Ember for sex*

(If she says yes, the sex scene will be skipped)


	450. Chapter 450

THE CREATOR:(Good. I ain't writin' p***.)

Rare mind: *Approaches Ember*


	451. Chapter 451

THE CREATOR:Ember was chatting away with Rarity when she saw that Rare Mind was nervously waking towards them.  
>"Oh, hey Rare Mind," Said Ember. "What's up with that look on your face?"<p>

Rare mind: Ember, I was wondering, would you like to have sexual intercourse?


	452. Chapter 452

THE CREATOR:The entire room fell silent and everyone turned and looked at Rare Mind.  
>"Umm," Was all that Ember managed to say.<p>

Rare mind: *Slowly backs away*


	453. Chapter 453

THE CREATOR:After a few moments, everyone went back to doing what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

(Watch Fortnight at Freddy's)

Rare mind: *Bangs his head against a wall*


	454. Chapter 454

(I watched it)


	455. Chapter 455

THE CREATOR:Sai walked over to him. "You blew it, man."

Rare mind: Oh really? I couldn't tell. *His voice was full of sarcasm*


	456. Chapter 456

THE CREATOR:"You had it coming y'know. Who the f*** asks their wife for sex out of nowhere while she's- hey, Ember, you know where the food is?!"  
>"On the table!"<br>"Okay! -while she's in the middle of a conversation in a room full of people- er- ponies?"

(Watch Heavy's Horrific Halloween)

Rare mind: Shut up!


	457. Chapter 457

THE CREATOR:(How the f*** did "Do you know where Mecha Overkill is yet" turn into "Where's the food?")

"Freedom of speech, brother. Freedom of speech."

(I didn't want Sai to seem that annoying)

*Later that night, Ember and Rare mind were in bed together. And Rare mind wished he didn't screw up*

Rare mind: Why do I always fuck everything up?... You probably wouldn't even have enjoyed it, because I'd likely mess up.


	458. Chapter 458

THE CREATOR:(Oh, okay.)

"...So anyways, that was a fun party, huh?"

Rare mind: I don't want to talk about it.

(That's her cue to cheer him up with some kind words. And watch New night guard 1 and 2)


	459. Chapter 459

THE CREATOR:"Oh, don't be such a grump."

Rare mind: Why shouldn't I? I always fail.


	460. Chapter 460

THE CREATOR:"Not always. There was that one time where you did that thing."

Rare mind: What thing?


	461. Chapter 461

THE CREATOR: "I don't fuckin' know, but it was awesome and you didn't fail at it even a little."

(Watch Sonic VS Shadow SFM April Fools)

Rare mind: Do you still love me?


	462. Chapter 462

(Now you watch MMD - X tries his luck at 'Geddan')


	463. Chapter 463

THE CREATOR:Ember gave him a short kiss. "We're married, aren't we?"

Rare mind: Yes. It's just... you can be a bit cruel.


	464. Chapter 464

THE CREATOR:"Meh

Rare mind: *Hugs her* I've pretty much figured you out. I love you too.

(Watch (Johnny's white-boy rap) Tonight We Dine in Hell - Gods of Mods)


	465. Chapter 465

THE CREATOR:(Watch Super Smash Bros. In 4 Minutes.)

(Okay)


	466. Chapter 466

Aura: "Well, this Christmas feels it's going to be good..."

*The sound of footsteps came from downstairs*


	467. Chapter 467

Went downstairs and looked around, asking "Who's in here?"

*There was a red pony with a white mane putting presents under the tree. He also had a cutie mark of mistletoe*


	468. Chapter 468

Aura: "... Didn't think catching Santa was this easy"

Santa: *Looks at Aura*


	469. Chapter 469

Aura: "Don't mind me"

Santa: *Hands Aura a present*


	470. Chapter 470

Aura: "...Thanks, and Merry Christmas" Went back up stairs

Santa: *Finishes putting presents under the tree and leaves*


	471. Chapter 471

Aura: Puts the present on a desktop and went to sleep

*The next morning, Rare mind woke up more stressed and serious than ever*


	472. Chapter 472

(Hello?)


	473. Chapter 473

THE CREATOR: (Sorry about that. I was away without any Internet connection.)

Ember woke up with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, hon."

Rare mind: I had a horrible dream... about... breezies


	474. Chapter 474

THE CREATOR:"I HATE those dreams," Ember grumbled.

Rare mind: Yeah.


	475. Chapter 475

Aura: (Sorry, had a lot of stuff to do)  
>It was Christmas time and Aura, Aurora, and their 13 year old son, Ace, who was playing with his tarot card deck, we're relaxing in the living room about to open up their presents. "Aurora why don't you open your gifts first... I bet you'll like them"<p>

Aurora: *Opens it*

*Sai was still asleep, since he didn't really like christmas, until now, nobody ever invited him to anything, this was the first time he was ever invited to something. Every year, Sai's wife and son would get invited to some christmas party, while he was left at home, nobody to celebrate christmas with*


	476. Chapter 476

(Sorry for taking so long, I was looking for a job)


	477. Chapter 477

THE CREATOR:"You know what dreams I hate the most? The ones where you're n*** in public."

Rare mind: Really? Because you have a beautiful body.


	478. Chapter 478

THE CREATOR:"Oh, you."  
>Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and Ember and Rare Mind found themselves on the ground of a gray substance looking up into a blank, black sky.<br>Ember jumped up when someome shouted, "WELCOME to my planet!"  
>"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded Ember.<br>"Seriously?", The being asked. "Do you not remember your old pal, Nova?"  
>Ember's eyes widened. "N-Nova?! How the hell are we here?! You said that only you could exist outside of the Universe!"<br>"Geez, how long has it been for you guys? No, seriously, how long has it been? Time doesn't exist out here."  
>"Ten years. And what the hell does that have to do with anything?! And where the hell are you?"<br>Nova appeared in a sparkling, golden beacon of light. "Sorry about that," Said Nova, "Sometimes I forget to make myself tangible. As for your earlier question about how you two can exist here, I made a sort of...umbillical cord that is attaching you to to your Universe."

Rare mind: *Eyes derp*


	479. Chapter 479

THE CREATOR:Nova scratched his head sheepishly. "I think I broke him."

"Don't worry, I got him," Said Ember. She walked up to Rare Mind and slapped him across the face. The echoing sound made Nova flinch sympathetically.  
>'Oooh that's gotta sting', He said to himself.<p>

Rare mind: Ouch!


	480. Chapter 480

THE CREATOR:"Now why are we here?" Asked Ember.  
>Nova blinked. "Oh, right!" Nova's hands lit up and a giant hologram of the Universe surrounded them. "I've noticed that approximately 99.87054478% of the conflicts in the Universe eventually lead to violence," Said Nova as he flew to different parts of the Universe hologram and zoomed in on certain places to watch current fights go on. There was a man with an orange GI and black hair that turned into gold and then red hair fighting a purple, humanoid cat-creature. And another showed a blond teenage boy in orange next to another teenage boy with raven hair and the most disturbing-looking eyes were fighting a woman with long, white hair and seemingly no pupils in her eyes. And another showed a pink-haired, muscley teenage boy spewing fire out of his mouth at a man with short, black hair. Ember snapped out of her trance as Nova continued. "So I decided to take the 10 best warriors from every single sentient species and have them fight it out to see who is the strongest." Nova closed<br>his eyes and smirked. "I'll call it..." Nova opened his eyes which flashed brightly. "...The Universe Tournament."

(Watch SM64: Meet the Steve by SMG4.)

Rare mind: Go on.


	481. Chapter 481

THE CREATOR:The hologram disappeared.  
>"Well, the project is still under maintenance." Nova said as he motioned to the uncountable number of flying robots building an arena.<br>'How the hell did I miss that?!' Ember demanded to herself.  
>"But while you're here," Said Nova regaining the attention of Ember, "There's someone who'd like to see you."<br>A red hedgehog with quills similar to Super Sonics, a red jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and yellow eyes appeared in a pillar of white fire.  
>Ember recoiled. "D-dad?!"<p>

Rare mind: Ray!?


	482. Chapter 482

Aurora opened her gift and found a necklace with a sapphire heart attached to it. She gasped and kissed Aura which made Ace gag in disgust.  
>"Gross" Aura turned to him.<br>"Just open up your presents" Ace did as told and opened a small box and found a new tarot deck with a special card that had a golden border. The card was the Tarot Card Strength. "Cool!"

Damien: *Comes downstairs, playing pokemon on his gameboy colour*

(Damien is Sai's son)


	483. Chapter 483

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, that's me." Replied Ray. "And who might you be?"

Rare mind: I'm your daughter's husband.


	484. Chapter 484

Aura: After opening presents, Aurora decided to run some errands, but unknown to the boys she was actually going to the spa to use the Christmas card she got.  
>"So, Ace. What do you want to do since your mom's going out?"<p>

"We could go anywhere I guess" he said, grabbing his new deck. With that, they went out to wherever the road takes them

*Unbeknownst to Damien, Aura's family, left him all alone*

(Ace is Damien's best friend, and Damien is Ace's best friend, and Aurora invited him over for Christmas. Ace is that awkward kid who tries to make friends but doesn't know how to, and Damien is just antisocial, because almost all he does is play pokemon or any other retro game hardware he can get his hands on)


	485. Chapter 485

THE CREATOR:Ray's eyes darkened. "Is that so?"

Rare mind: Yes, why?


	486. Chapter 486

THE CREATOR:Ray dropped onto his knees and started crying comical anime-style tears. "THEY REALLY DO GROW UP FAST!" He cried.

Rare mind: ...


	487. Chapter 487

Aura: (What? I thought Damien was with his dad!)

(To be fair, you changed up the story first)


	488. Chapter 488

Ember couldn't even say anything. She couldn't bring herself to say anything for some reason. "Dad...I..."  
>She would've been angry beyond belief if it weren't for the knowledge that Nova bestowed to her during Mecha Overkill's attack. She rushed to embrace her father. "Dad...just how much pain did you have to feel in order to spare me from it?"<br>Ray paused for a second. "Pain isn't even enough to describe what I felt for 25 years. Every breath I took felt like I had to lift a building while I was having billions of needles rush through my body at the same time. Every step that I took felt as if I were beneath a mountain. It was as if every single atom in my body was exploding...but I wouldn't let myself die. Not until I had generated enough power to seal your Master Emerald away so that you never had to feel that pain for even a split second."  
>Ember was crying freely into her fathers chest. She hated her father most of her life because she thought he abandoned her. Now she knew. It must have taken an inconceivable amount of focus to muster all that power while being onslaughted by that sheer amount of pain. No wonder he always secluded himself in the woods away from her. The slightest distraction and all of his work would be gone and with it, his will to live. Ember's Master Emerald would have reacted far before Ray could have remade all that power and there was no way she could handle that pain.<br>"I would have given up in seconds." Sobbed Ember. "Just imagining the pain makes me cringe. Yet you survived it for 25 years...Shows what kind of daughter I am."  
>"Don't be too hard on yourself, kid." Said Ray, "Nova helped alleviate most of the pain."<br>"What?", Said Nova, "I didn't-"  
>"Nova, shut up!" Ray whisper-yelled.<p>

Rare mind: *Sheds a tear of happiness*


	489. Chapter 489

THE CREATOR:"Alright have fun, guys." Said Nova. "If you need anything, I'll be picking out the contestants for the U.T."

(Watch Best of Game Grumps November 2014.)

Rare mind: Okay.

(Later)


	490. Chapter 490

"Hey, dad?" Asked Ember.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Would it be possible for you to come back with us?"  
>Ray chuckled sadly. "The second I step back into the Universe, I die. While I'm out here, I don't have to follow the Universe's laws. I chose to stay here so that I could look over you and inform Nova should anything beyond your power happen to you."<br>Ember closed her eyes. "Even after death you still look after me."  
>"Hm?"<br>"You could have chosen to stay dead and be with mom again, yet you chose to stay here and make sure that I got to live a happy life." Ember thought of something just then. "Hey, wait a minute! How come you didn't send anything to help me during the whole Sephiroth thing?!"  
>"Oh, but I did." Ray retorted.<br>"What?" Demanded Ember. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
>Ray chuckled. "Why, don't you remember the appearance of my nemesis, Mecha Overkill?"<br>"What?!" Exclaimed Ember. You sent your worst enemy..."  
>"Yup"<br>"Who killed your friends and your love interest..."  
>"Yeah."<br>"And destroyed our old planet..."  
>"Mmm-hmm."<br>"To save me from Sephiroth?!"  
>"Yepperdoodles."<br>Ember punched him in the head. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
>"Oww, geez!" Ray yelled, holding his bruised head. "Can we go back to the 'You're an amazing dad and I love you' Ember please?"<br>Ember growled and a crackling, blue aura of flame surrounded her.  
>Ray screamed comically and ran to hide behind Rare Mind. "Hey, kid, you wanna earn my favor or whatever? GO CALM DOWN YOUR WIFE!"<p>

Rare mind: Uses a spell to calm her down*


	491. Chapter 491

THE CREATOR:Nova reappeared. "Done." He said simply.  
>"What? Already?" Asked Ember, completely forgetting the previous scenario.<br>"There ain't no time here." Nova retorted.

Rare mind: ... Anything divided by zero is infinity.


	492. Chapter 492

THE CREATOR:"Why don't you test that theory by looking at every part of the Universe at once and not dying?" Nova countered. "I'm pretty sure I know my s*** when it comes to...everything..."

Rare mind: Take 2, and put it into zero, and it's still zero. You can pretty much do that forever.


	493. Chapter 493

THE CREATOR:"There is no such thing as infinity." Countered Nova. "There is infinitely-growing, but not infinity. Like you said, anything times zero is zero. Time on this planet can be summoned up in one word: Zero. So what number do I get when I take the amount of living things in the Universe and multiply it by zero? That's how much time it took me to find and contact the contestants for the Universe Tournament."

(What movie do you think has the most tragic end? I'd say The Mist by Stephan King. The story goes as this: A strange mist carrying unknown, hostile creatures embedds a town. The main hero of this story eventually gets his family into a car and drives until they run out of gas. Thinking that he and his family are doomed, he decides to end his own life along with his families'. After killing his family and attempting to finish himself off, he steps out of the car to see an entire military fleet carrying food, weapons and other supplies. So, he essentially pointlessly killed his own family.)

Rare mind: Says you.

(The live action street fighter movie about chun-li, it was tragic because Liu Kang didn't kill Chun-li and save the world himself)


	494. Chapter 494

THE CREATOR:"Exactly. Says me: the guy that knows everything."

Rare mind: When's the first universal tournament?


	495. Chapter 495

THE CREATOR:"I dunno, man, whenever I get the time I guess."  
>Ember facepalmed.<br>(Watch SFM: Ogreagressive)

Rare mind: *Sighs in annoyance*


	496. Chapter 496

THE CREATOR:"You know, for the so-called Guardian of the Universe, you don't seem all that serious about your job." Ember pointed out.  
>Ray mentally flinched. 'Uh-oh.'<br>Nova's eyes turned pitch black and the ground beneath Ember disappeared. She looked around and saw nothing but empty black space until a colossal Nova appeared. "DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY OVER MY ETERNAL JOB OR I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW SERIOUS ABOUT MY JOB I AM!"  
>Ember turned comically white with fear, completely switching her color scheme.<br>The world and everyone else returned around her and Nova who had turned back to his normal size was now laughing his a** off.  
>"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" He yelled.<br>Ember grumbled and turned back to her normal shade of black. "Prick," She mumbled.

Rare mind: Nova, because you did that to my wife, should I bitch slap you now or later?


	497. Chapter 497

THE CREATOR:"I choose option triangle."

Rare mind: Huh?


	498. Chapter 498

THE CREATOR:"Long story short: Get on my level."

Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	499. Chapter 499

THE CREATOR:"Come at me, bro."

Rare mind: *Runs at him with a buster sword*

(Watch pbg wind waker hacks)


	500. Chapter 500

THE CREATOR:Nova raised an index finger to block the oncoming attack, resulting in an echoing "ting" sound.

(I watched all of PBG's videos.)

Rare mind: Huh?

(Then watc oculus on cinamassecre's channel)


	501. Chapter 501

THE CREATOR:"I'm the Guardian of the Universe for a reason. Did you seriously think that you could hurt a being as old as the Universe would be hurt by a damn sword?!"

Rare mind: *Keeps slashing*


	502. Chapter 502

THE CREATOR:Nova raised his finger to block every slash with ease. "You mortals just don't learn."

(Watch Mega Rayquaza will F*** You Up by Dookieshed.)

Rare mind: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

(Too busy watchin dorky videos )


	503. Chapter 503

THE CREATOR:"Try and make me."

Rare mind: *Bends nova over and rips out his rectum*

(I just watched the video, and now you have to watch top 10 fictional times hitler got his ass kicked)


	504. Chapter 504

THE CREATOR:"Jokes on you," Nova said. Nova teleported behind Rare Mind and put a finger to the back of Rare Mind's head. "I don't have an a***."

(These winds can blow away F*** SUNLIGHT)

Rare mind: DAMMIT!

(Yeah)


	505. Chapter 505

THE CREATOR:Suddenly, gravity immensely increased around Rare Mind and he was sent crashing into the ground, unable to move.

(You cannot comprehend how OP Mega Rayquaza is. Mega Rayquaza has a base attack state of 180. Arceus, god of all Pokemon, has an attack stat of 150)

Rare mind: EMBER HELP!

(Watch Tails can't die)


	506. Chapter 506

THE CREATOR:"Oh, right." Ember launched herself at Nova, only for a flash of light to obscure her vision for a split second and she found herself flying away from Nova. "The hell?"  
>"Two on one? That doesn't seem fair." Nova said.<p>

(Watched all of Dorkly's vids too.)

*Discord appears*

Discord: This place has some great potential.

(Then watch the review of Equestria girls rainbow rocks by ilovekimpossiblealot)


	507. Chapter 507

THE CREATOR:Nova dropped his hold on Ember and Rare Mind. "Potential for what exactly, Discord?"

(Search Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Dire Miralis by omegaevolution.)

Discord: This. *Snaps his fingers and everything goes batshit insane*


	508. Chapter 508

THE CREATOR:Nova glints his eyes and everything goes back to normal. "I will give you one chance to leave before oblivion."

Discord: I only came to ask if I could be in the universe tournament.


	509. Chapter 509

THE CREATOR:"Oh, well go right ahead. But that doesn't mean you can waltz right in and try to take over my planet. How the hell did you even get here? I had to make a cord for these two." He motioned over to Ember and Rare Mind. "You should be disintegrating out of existence!"

Discord: Because there's no fun in making sense.


	510. Chapter 510

THE CREATOR:Nova's eye twitched. "That's my line."

Discord: *Chuckles*


	511. Chapter 511

THE CREATOR:Nova sighed. "The Universe Tournament is under construction. Please come back later." And with that, Nova disappeared.  
>Ember sweatdropped. "What was that about?"<br>"You see," Started Ray, "Nova suffers from an emotional disorder. He is actually extremely young for his kind, whatever they are. Nova is as old as our Universe, which is 12 trillion years old. The average mature age for one of his kind is far older than that. In our species's lifetime, he's only 14."

Discord: Then he should respect his elders.


	512. Chapter 512

THE CREATOR:"Well like I said, he's 12 trillion years old. He doesn't have to respect his elders because he doesn't have any."

Discord: You said that in his time he's 14. In my time, I'm 35.


	513. Chapter 513

THE CREATOR:"It was a ratio type thing. For his species, he's only 14. For ours, he's 12 trillion."  
>"And aren't you, like, 5000 years old, Discord?" Asked Ember<p>

Discord: Yes.


	514. Chapter 514

THE CREATOR:"The key thing here is that Nova is really f*** old compared to all of us."

(Watch Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Shagaru Magara)

Discord: Shit.

(Then you watch Kirby vs Buu)


	515. Chapter 515

THE CREATOR:Nova reappeared. "Are you done arguing over my age?"

Discord: Yes...


	516. Chapter 516

THE CREATOR: "Good. Now I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for a few weeks before the Tournament starts. While there is no time here, there is time in the Universe so its all a matter of waiting for all of the contestants to arrive."

Rare mind: Okay.

(Sorry for not responding, my email never updated this)


	517. Chapter 517

THE CREATOR:"Good." Replied Nova. "I bid you adieu." Nova snapped his fingers and everyone exept Ray and Nova found themselves back in Equestria.

Rare mind: *Falls from the sky, and lands face first into the ground*

(Watch PBG tomodachi life)


	518. Chapter 518

THE CREATOR:Ember slowly hovers to the ground with a small, blue jet of flame coming from her shoes. "Woulda been nice if he teleported us on the ground," She complained.

Rare mind: *Gets up* Honey, did you put the salad in the turkey? *He clearly had a concussion*


	519. Chapter 519

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed. "You can supposedly take a Supernova to the face and endure it, but a 20-foot fall gives you a concussion."

Rare mind: *Falls onto the ground*

(No is her time to actually feel sorry for him and help him)


	520. Chapter 520

THE CREATOR:(That doesn't really go with her character)  
>Ember sighed and walked over to her collapsed husband. "Let's getcha back home."<br>Ember grunted as she lifted the unconscious Rare Mind over her shoulder and walked back into town, getting looks of inquisition along the way.  
>(Watch Dark Souls 2 Ep. 2 by $wag Master's Gaming)<p>

*As she carried him home, Rare mind had a happy dream, they were sitting on a magical cloud Rare mind had made, as they leaned on each other. Rare mind then leaned in and kissed Ember, and she kissed back. They then both made small talk as they watched the sun set* *Rare mind smiled in his sleep*


	521. Chapter 521

THE CREATOR:Ember looked down at Rare Mind and couldn't help to let out a small grin herself. 'The hell are you dreaming about?' She mentally asked.

Rare mind: *Wakes up tge next day, with a massive headache, next to Ember, who was still asleep*

(Watch how to make a 2DS how to basics parody)


	522. Chapter 522

THE CREATOR:Ember let out a yawn and stretched. She lazily opened her eyes to see her husband rubbing his head. "How's your head treating ya?"  
>(Watch Dan VS Da Whirld)<p>

Rare mind: Not very well.


	523. Chapter 523

THE CREATOR:"I'd assume not," She said, "You took a nasty fall." She slid herself onto his lap. "How is it that you can take multiple blows that would destroy entire mountains, yet you get a concussion from falling 20 feet?"

*Rare mind was unable to talk, he could only blush*


	524. Chapter 524

THE CREATOR:Ember grew a mock-insulted look upon her face. "You've been asking about this for years and now you're chickening out?"

Rare mind: N-no.


	525. Chapter 525

THE CREATOR:"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!"

(Watch Meet the Amazing Demoman)

Rare mind: Okay.

*Afterwards, Rare mind was amazed by how enjoyable it was*

(Alread watched it)


	526. Chapter 526

THE CREATOR:Ember was panting. "I'm...I'm not done with you...yet..." She dragged herself off of the couch and ran upstairs. "I need to get something!" She called.

Rare mind: Okay.


	527. Chapter 527

THE CREATOR:Ember came back downstairs holding something behind her back. She had an evil glint in her eyes. "It doesn't seem fair that you get to have all the fun, so I took it upon myself to get one of these."

Rare mind: Um...


	528. Chapter 528

Rare mind: That's going up my butt, isn't it?


	529. Chapter 529

THE CREATOR:"Oh, don't be like that," Chided Ember, "How is it fair that you can penetrate me and I can't do the same to you?"

Rare mind: *Gets up and bends over*


	530. Chapter 530

THE CREATOR:(Dear God, I don't know HOW tired I was when I wrote any of that. I don't know why that seemed like a good idea in my head. *sigh* Can't go back now...)  
>Ember wrapped the strap-on around her waist and walked over to her bent-over husband. "Open wide."<p>

Rare mind: *Cringes and does as she says*


	531. Chapter 531

THE CREATOR:Nova was looking through different galaxies on his giant hologram of the Universe to check if everything was still in order when Ray walked into the room. "S'up, Nova." He greeted.  
>"Greetings, Ray," Nova replied, "What brings you here. The usual?"<br>"Yup," Answered Ray.  
>"Alright then." Nova scrolled down to the galaxy where Ember resided in and zoomed in until he came across Equus.<br>Nova blinked. "I think it'd be best if you saw this yourself."  
>"Why?" Asked Ray.<br>"I don't know much about breeding, but doesn't the male usually penetrate the female?"  
>"Yeah," Answered Ray.<br>"Then why is your daughter penetrating Rare Mind?"  
>Ray nearly fell over. "What the f***?!"<br>Ray ran over to the screen and yelled loudly as his fears were confirmed.  
>"So I take it that's a no?" Said Nova cluelessly.<p>

*Afterwards, Rare mind was toppled over in pain, mostly in his ass hole*


	532. Chapter 532

THE CREATOR:(Here lies Ember's good characterization. It's what made Ember a good character. It died when THE CREATOR was tired as hell and couldn't think straight enough to see that he was ruining his character.)

"Oh, don't be such a whiner," Chided Ember. "You did the same to me and you don't see me crying about it."

Rare mind: Yeah, but I didn't stick it up your ass.


	533. Chapter 533

THE CREATOR:"Meh," She replied simply.

Rare mind: Did I at least satisfy you?


	534. Chapter 534

THE CREATOR:Nova stood over Ray who was cradling himself in the fetal position on the ground.  
>"Uh...you okay there?" Asked Nova.<br>"Can't...claw my eyes out...fast enough...", was the reply that he got.

Discord: *Appears, slaps Ray, and disappears*


End file.
